True Love Story
by TheGrey'sFan01
Summary: Family Love is growing by the day in the Grey household. True Love is prospering and the Grey's seem to have more and more in common.
1. Chapter 1

_A True Love Story  
_by TheGrey'sFan01

I do not own any part of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy by E.L James. The Characters within are created with reference to the books and as such are not mine.

Hope you enjoy it!

Grace sits reading the Seattle Times not realising Carrick watches his wife from afar. Quietly admiring the true beauty, that is Grace Trevelyan Grey. Even as they have grown together Grace was and still is the most captivating creature he had ever met. While Carrick was drifting back to that infamous day when they vowed to love, cherish and care for each other for the rest of their lives. Grace approached her husband noticing he was reminiscing, she laid her palm on his chest and rubbed slowly while whispering quietly in his ear "I love you Cary" at the sound of her angelic voice he gasped and moved his eyes to slowly look upon her face.

Grace reached up to clasp his handsome face while standing on her tip toes to look directly into his eyes when Carrick moved making her squeal. He carried her to the lounge laid her down looking lovingly into her eyes and said "I love you too Grace, more than you could ever imagine. My darling I couldn't live without you and I am grateful everyday that your mine" he smiled adoringly at her.

Grace grabbed her husband's face and pulled it down so their lips met to which her only response could be to moan.

"Oh Grace, you are so beautiful" he spoke to her while she moaned and moved her hips in response to his mouth working magic down her neck.

"Oh Cary make love to me, I need you I simply can't wait any longer. Pleaassseee Cary oh please!" she pleaded for what she needed even though she knew Carrick takes his time to truly enjoy these precious moments.

"Oh my Gracie come, let's continue this in our bedroom" as Carrick said the words Grace is like she is 25 again, up and sprinting up the stairs flying towards their bedroom while yelling "Come on Cary catch me if you can darling" the thought of her husband chasing her was thrilling and she began to giggle like a school girl.

"Ok baby, I am going to catch you Grace and then I will have you in our bed" Carrick laughed at his wife she couldn't contain her giddiness and he knew this was going to be special.

"Oh Cary that...was...oh darling I would just like to say you still have it" Grace giggled knowing this would make him glow with pride even more than their current afterglow.

"Mrs Grey you are the inspiration" he replied smugly smiling at his wife as she turned on her front to look at the man that had been hers and will remain hers forever.

"Cary do you remember the first time we made love?" Grace asked.

"Darling I will never in a million years ever forget our wedding night there were so many memorable moments that night. You are as breathtakingly beautiful now as you were after that glorious night with that amazing smile on your face letting me undress you for the first time. I will never forget that, your beautiful cream skin untouched with your hair in curls hanging so softly over your shoulders...you were and still are, the most stunning thing I have ever seen".

"Oh Carrick Grey you are the most romantic man on this beautiful planet I'll love you for eternity" Grace said as she memorised every piece of his manly face he was hers for ever more.

"Happy 30th anniversary darling" Carrick smiled as he handed her a parcel he pulled from the top drawer of his bed side table. Grace kissed him letting her lips linger only wishing they had more time for themselves right now but Christian and Anastasia are throwing them a party which is set to kick off at 6:30pm and it was already 5:45pm.

Grace carefully untied the bow and gazed at Carrick to see his anticipation it was thrilling she unwrapped the paper and found a photo frame with a LED screen she looked at Carrick puzzled and his only reply was "Plug it in sweetheart".

Gracefully she walked over inserted the plug into the power point and waited. Less than a minute later photo's of their past together began scrolling across the screen. Watching intently Grace felt like she stopped breathing when photo's of her children came across sliding reminding her of memories she hadn't thought of in a long while. Elliot as a small boy then came Christian she remembered how tiny he was when he first came to them. Mia their gorgeous girl all of a sudden it paused she turned around puzzled and Carrick was next to her his arm around her waist.

"Darling you have been a mother to our children an amazing grandmother and most of all my love you are the most loveable wife any man could wish to have I am so lucky to have you" as he spoke Grace began to tear up she wrapped her arms around him and said "Carrick I love you with all my heart, my love for you will get stronger and stronger with each passing day be mine forever more" reciting her vows it felt like merely yesterday they had said them for the first time.

Grace kissed her husband passionately until he broke it off "Darling...you still need to finish your present" he smiled and it the play button photo's again flashed across the screen modern photo's of them together at functions also their children's families upon the completion of the slideshow Grace said "Cary thank you darling that was the most thoughtful gift I have ever seen it will play day and night on my bed side table" she smiled and regained her composure.

"Now darling we really should get ready for our evening out. Don't you think?". Carrick nodded his head in approval and went in search of one of his suits.

"Honey I'm going to save your present until later will that be alright?" Grace hoped he would say yes so she had time to arrange things.

"Cary?" Grace was in search of her husband she walked until she found him kneeling inside their front door with a bunch of gorgeous red roses in his hand she blushed furiously this was how he proposed.

"Of course it is ok honey. You look stunning are you ready to have a good time?" Carrick smiled at her blushing he knew what she was remembering and planned on taking it further later that night.

"Carrick you look very handsome, now Mr Grey I do believe we have a party to attend" she smirked and walked to the front door.

"My dear" Carrick said offering her his elbow which she took immediately.

"Sir, we will be arriving at Bella Vista momentarily. Your son will be there to greet you" spoke a strong voice from the front seat.

"Thank you Levi, when we arrive I will open the door for my wife" Carrick smiled at his wife as she looked at him with nothing but love reflecting in her eyes.

"Grace, my love" Carrick said gently. Grace couldn't believe her luck her husband was still as romantic now as he had been courting her. They walked together hand in hand towards their son's front door where their family awaited them.

Grace started to tear up at the sight before their eyes it was so beautiful. Christian dressed in black pants and a white top, Anastasia in a beautiful summer dress the colour of emerald's and the first two of her grandchildren, Teddy and Phoebe standing in front of their mother and father in their little outfits. Grace remembered when they had functions at Bellevue this was what they must have looked like a beautiful family with Carrick at her side and their children in front of them.

"Hi Mum, you look absolutely stunning" Christian said as his arms went around his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Christian" Carrick said as he drew his son in for a hug while seeing Grace hug Ana beside him.

"Excuse me Grandma, Grandpa you forgot about us" Teddy stated boldly while his younger sister pouted.

"No I didn't my boy, I was always told to save the best till last so you see, you are most cherished" whilst speaking Carrick grabbed both of the youngsters in a bear hug until they were close to half a metre off the ground.

"Carrick, put them down your squashing the poor dears" Grace said. Carrick obliged knowing his wife wanted to hug them too.

"Hello my darlings you both look gorgeous" Grace was quick to observe Teddy smirking while Phoebe smiled blushing furiously.

"Teddy what do you want to say to Grandma" Ana spoke calmly while grace glanced at her smiling.

"Grandma, you look beautiful tonight that dress really suits you" Teddy was wearing a huge grin of pride on his face as he said it his father ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy!" Christian was excited at the prospect of having taught his son some manners about ladies.

"Christian, did you have something to do with this" Grace admonished her son lightly to which his response was to smile.

"Grandma guesses what!" Phoebe exclaimed

"What darling?" Grace replied loving the fact that Christian was an amazing husband and father made her proud.

"Mummy said to Teddy and me earlier not to tels you and Grandpa but wana knows a secret?" Phoebe was grinning like Christian sometimes used to when he was around Anastasia like a lunatic.

"Oh Darling let's wait and see if your mummy and daddy tell us first ok if they don't then you most certainly can ok?" as Grace expected Phoebe pouted.

Christian pulled his daughter out of his mother's arms to twist her around and whispered in her ear until she smiled again then placed her back on the floor her and Teddy both ran from the room up the stairs.

"Grace, they are just so excited they can't wait to tell you the news" as if on cue out of nowhere, came Teddy and Phoebe holding a present.

Taking control of the situation Teddy while holding Phoebe's hand said "Grandma, Grandpa please have a seat Dad will you please get them a drink and Mum you may take a seat also"

"My little CEO" Anastasia whispered to Grace who was touched by the fact he was both his mother's and father's child.

"Thank you Dad, pass the drinks around here Phoebe this one is yours" Teddy said as he passed Phoebe her drink. He shook his head at her saying "not yet, ok?" to which phoebe simply nodded.

"Dad, take a seat next to mum we would like to inform you that we have a baby on the way" the room burst into fits of laughter as Teddy spoke in a firm, formal tone "Dad! This is no laughing matter!" to which everyone even Teddy started giggling.

Anastasia got to her feet and knelt behind her children while whispering conspirationally to "tell your father to come over here and you two sit on the lounge next to grandma and grandpa ok?"

"Mum, Dad we are expecting another addition to this household of Grey's" Christian smile spread across his face as he looked to Ana while his hand found her stomach.

"Really, wow that's amazing news congratulations son" Carrick wrapped his son in another hug for this evening giving him a pat on the back.

"Anastasia, congratulations this is amazing you both look so happy" Carrick repeated the hug to Ana

"Mum!?" " Grandma's crying" Phoebe started to cry and hug her grandma "Tis ok Grandma I'm here for you" Phoebe looked at Grace through watery eyes.

"Darling, Grandma's just happy she is really, really happy ok?" Ana tried to explain to her daughter crying wasn't always a bad thing.

"Come on everyone dinner awaits" Christian spoke clearly given a nod by Gail from the kitchen

Dinner flowed with conversation mainly with conversations between Grace and Ana regarding the recent baby news. Carrick and his son spoke of things like family, fishing and work. The children ate their dinners engaging in a conversation here or there.

"Ok you two say your good nights so we can tuck you into bed" Ana was every bit the mother Christian had imagined she would be everything his mother was to him.

"Upstairs and get changed into your pyjama's we will be there in a second so we can all tuck you in" as Christian spoke the children went hand in hand up the stairs where they split into their rooms.

All four adults proceeded up the stairs splitting the couples into a room each Grace and Carrick slipped into Teddy's room while Christian and Anastasia proceeded to wish there princess a goodnight.

"Goodnight Teddy my boy" Carrick said as he hugged and kissed his grandson.

"Sleep well tonight Teddy, you're going to be a big brother twice soon you need your rest" Grace smiled and planted lots of kisses on his cheeks while hugging him like a teddy bear.

When Carrick and Grace were leaving Teddy's room they could hear the soft sounds of a familiar song being sun to their granddaughter. "Oh Cary, that song" Grace said as she felt her eyes become heated.

"I know dear they both love you so much" Carrick comforted his wife when Ana followed closely by Christian walked towards them exchanging smiles as they proceeded to the other room.

"Are you exited to be a big brother again son?" Christian knew the answer but liked hearing the words come out of his son's mouth.

"Yes Daddy I am can we have a boy this time mum I want to be a big brother to a boy" Teddy spoke softly to both his parents.

"It's a blessing that we can't control son we just have to wait and see, ok?" Christian looked at Ana as he spoke.

"Ok Dad" Teddy smiled contented

"Goodnight my Teddy I love you so much" Ana said it with pure sincerity before she kissed his little cheek.

"Goodnight son sleep well ok" Christian stood beside his son and kissed him.

"Night mum and dad love you guys so much" Teddy closed his eyes to dream of becoming a big brother again.

They sang the same song before exiting the room to head back downstairs with Christian's parents.

"Let's go have a drink" Ana said putting her arm around her husband's waist.


	2. Chapter 2: Cherished

20th November 2012

(An hour and a half before Grace and Carrick arrived for dinner)

Ana sat watching her children playing in the meadow. A mixture of emotions ran through her body love, lust, longing, sorrow but most of all happiness that her and Christian were finally being able to live the way they had wanted since before Theodore was born.

"Honey, you ok? They're ok aren't they?" Christian's voice interrupted her reverie.

She simply nodded in reference to his question so he approached her. "Ana baby what is it what's wrong?" Christian tried not to let the worry he was feeling at the moment to cross his face. It obviously didn't work because she frowned.

"Nothing I just miss the girls. Mia and Kate they are my girls my best friends Christian. I miss them so much and wish they would come back." Ana bowed her head into his shoulder and sobbed quietly.

"Baby, I know what you mean they've only been gone a bit over a week and I already miss the banter Elliot dishes out." He smiled at her "Ana we need to get ready for my parents anniversary dinner I know that it's not a party but it means the world to them to be able to see our family today especially given their other two children are currently in Europe living it up."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll get the children bathed and dressed to impress they can't wait to give them their present." Ana kissed Christian with such passion she almost couldn't stand up.

"Wow, Ana I won't ever get used to you kissing me like that" Christian murmured breathlessly.

Ana stood smirking at her husband and walked towards the end of the deck. "Kids you need to come in now for a bath before your grandparents arrive for dinner."

"YAY! Grandma and Grandpa are still coming over!" Teddy screamed and jumped in the air with delight.

"Come on Phoebe we need to have baths" saying that Phoebe squealed as her big brother picked her up and waddled toward the deck Phoebe was enjoying this game and laughed hysterically.

"Phoebe you can come with me and we will share the big bathroom while the boys use the spare ok?" Ana spoke in such a way Phoebe giggled at the sound of her mother's voice.

"C'mon little man you and me huh" Christian swung his son over his shoulder and Teddy was giggling upside down gargling.

"See you soon boys" Ana winked at her sexy husband and swayed her hips as she ushered Phoebe into the master bedroom.

"Mummy, when can we give Grandma and Grandpa their gift?" Phoebe asked as her mother switched on the shower and started undressing.

"Baby girl we are going to give them two presents tonight ok yours and Teddy's and mine and your father's but it can wait for a little bit yet ok princess?" as Ana spoke she watched confusion cross her little girl's face then a big grin replaced it. Stepping into the shower Ana washed herself and her daughter copied every move she made.

"C'mon mummy I want to put my dress on now." Phoebe was about to sprint to her room which would have ended in an injury but Ana grabbed her daughter.

"Phoebe Grace Grey why would you do that we have told you not to run on the wood floors especially after showers it's dangerous. Don't pout young lady I want to get dressed to you know." Ana smiled upon finishing her sentence meanwhile her daughter stood still waiting to be dried.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Ana was pleased with the end result of their daughter a simple little cream and black coloured dress that was decorated with embroidered lace flowers.

"Dad why do girls take so long to get ready grandma and grandpa will be here soon and they aren't even done yet." Teddy spoke to his father and received a smile and a explanation.

"You see Teddy girls always want to look their best and it's a man's job to make them feel beautiful and special. You can say things like you look beautiful tonight that dress really suits you, it shows a girl you notice the effort she is putting in." Christian smiled at his son and stood up as the bedroom door opened.

"Oh Ana, you look stunning" Christian said as he approached Ana winking at his son.

"Phoebe you look like a princess. Mum you look beautiful this evening" Teddy smiled and walked over to take his sister's hand.

"Christian Grey, are you giving our soon to be seven year old son lessons on smooth talking girls?" Ana gave him a scowl that turned into a smirk.

"Let's wait out the front for grandma and grandpa ok?" Christian ushered his family forward and gave a playful slap on his wife's behind to show he appreciated the view.

(Present Time)

Christian, Ana, Carrick and Grace, walk back into the living area where Ana instantly notices the gift the children bought down earlier to give their grandparents for their anniversary.

"Oh honey look they forgot about it." Ana stated and found herself upset that their children didn't get to give their grandparents there gift.

"Baby, don't stress this ok...mum, dad would you like to stay here tonight? Just so the kids can give you both their present I know how much they were looking forward to it." Christian looked to his parents for answers.

"Honey, what do you think?" Carrick looked to Grace

"Geez no pressure you two" Grace smiled "Of course we will stay here if you will have a few drinks with us to celebrate"

"Sounds amazing thank you. I know the kids will really appreciate it they were so excited." Ana said quickly, as Christian readied the drinks.

"Happy Anniversary Mum and Dad" Christian raised his glass to his parents.

"Happy 30th Anniversary!" Ana almost shouts with glee.

"Cheers" Grace said and turned to look at Carrick.

"Darling I have been married to you for the last thirty years and hope to have many, many more with you by my side. Cheers to the love of my life. Grace, thank you for being an amazing wife for all these years." Carrick bowed after he became aware that everyone in the room was looking at him.

"Oh Cary that was so beautiful, honestly you never cease to amaze me." Grace started to tear up again as she leaned up and kissed him chastely.

"Ana dear how far along are you?" Grace asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm 15 weeks now Grace we thought we would tell you when we saw you which just so happened to be your anniversary." Ana spoke proudly of their ambition to surprise Christian's parents.

"It was a wonderful surprise sweetie" Grace smiled lovingly at her daughter in law.

"Have you heard from all the love birds recently Grace?" Ana asked curious to see if they remembered not to tell their parents and in laws about the anniversary surprise Christian and Ana had planned.

"No dear I haven't time zones are such a pain I do hope they have been enjoying themselves." Grace answered honestly.

"Oh that's a shame I'm sure they would be thinking of you two tonight it is an important year." Ana tried to sound optimistic but relief ran through her body, after all she couldn't allow Grace to find out the surprise that awaited them come the morning.

"I'm getting tired and I think it's time I took my wife to bed what do you say Mrs Grey?" Christian shouldn't have even had to ask he knew his wife wanted to make love she hinted at it this morning. Christian knew that every time Anastasia got pregnant she felt unattractive and unwanted and he endeavoured to prove to her it made her more attractive in his eyes.

"Yes, please Mr Grey...that is if your parents are retiring as well?" Ana questioned she didn't want to be rude especially when today was their anniversary.

"Of course dear it has been a long day hasn't it Cary let's all get some sleep ready for a brand new day." Grace was trying to impress that if they were going to make love tonight, then he needs to take her to bed now or she would be too tired to exert any energy on making either of them feel good.

"I agree sleep is a brilliant remedy." Carrick stated eager to get his wife to himself.

Walking to the spare bedroom Carrick and Grace could hear Ana in fits of giggles and knew their son and daughter in law were about to do. Exactly what they are going to be doing Grace thought to herself today has been so wonderful with her husband and her son's family all celebrating their anniversary it was a day she wouldn't forget in a long time.

Looking to her husband she hoped to find some answers regarding her other children.

"Cary, have you heard from Elliot or Mia lately they usually always remember our anniversary. I know they are overseas with better things to do than ring their parents on their anniversary but they always have, I'm just worrying aren't I?" Grace looked sad as she spoke to her husband while she undressed for bed.

"My beautiful Gracie, you know your children love you. If there is still no word by tomorrow we can get Christian to call them ok?" Carrick put his hands on his wife's shoulders as she stands to take her shoes and jewellery off while Grace simply nodded in answer to his question.

"Come to bed sweetheart I want to make you smile before we sleep ok?" Carrick knew right now he had to bring back Grace the optimist but the root of all Graces worries are nearly always for her children.

"Cary, will you make love to me tonight like you did thirty years ago on our wedding night?" Grace looked shy all of a sudden and it was too much for Carrick to resist. He touched either side of her face gently holding her soft cheeks and kissed her passionately. He led her to the bed and layed her down.

"Oh Cary, you are doing it exactly as I remember it baby oooohhhhh!" Grace was overwhelmed by love, lust and desire when Carrick trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone where he sucked along it to allow her pleasure to cascade.

"Grace, you are so beautiful a true Aphrodite." Carrick murmured into her ear softly as Grace was moaning in response while shivers ran over her skin. Oh how she loved it when he did that to her. "I still can't believe thirty years ago you married me Grace I'm such a lucky man."

Grace sat up pushed him down on the bed with her hands on his chest and kissed his handsome mouth. "No, Carrick I am the lucky one you are such a stud" she smiled at him a low laugh escaped her mouth as she started to slowly unbutton his shirt to reveal his hard body. "If you want to make me happy tonight Carrick Grey then you really don't need all of these clothes do you?" Grace asked as she raised an eyebrow while looking into his eyes.

"Um um no dear I don't" Carrick replied a little shocked at his wife's change of mood and tempo she had sped up the challenge of undressing him to a phenomenal pace. Grace's hands were lingering on his waistline about to pull down his pants.

Pulling the sheet over them Grace and Carrick were a complete mess of naked limbs Grace straddling Carrick while his hands roamed her thighs. Carrick grabbed and lifted his wife into the air making Grace giggle and brought her back down on to him slowly as he entered her she was lost with pleasure pulsing through her veins.

Grace moaned meeting every thrust her and Carrick made together. Carrick was groaning underneath her looking up at her gorgeous face mesmerised he looked into her eyes and they both incoherently found their release together.

"Oh wow, twice in one day Cary you are a stud" Grace laughed at his responsive smirk.

"Grace I can do it a million times a day so long as I had you to egg me on" Winking at his wife he saw her blush.

"It's a good thing Christian sound proofs all the room's except the kids because we could have just woken the whole house up" Grace giggled it has been years since they have had to be quiet while making love and Grace certainly didn't want that to change now.

"Are you happy my love?" Carrick gazed into Grace's eyes showing the love he still held for her after all those years.

Grace smiled saying "I don't think anyone could be happier than I am when I'm with you Carrick."

"I feel the same way my love now seeing as this is not our house I suggest we make ourselves decent just in case we get any late night/ early morning visitors." Carrick sat up and pulled on underwear while Grace threw on her nightwear. While secretly thinking to make sure she thanks her son for always having spare clothes ready for them.

They returned to bed and Carrick enveloped Grace in his arms and whispered softly into her "I love you my darling wife you are my everything" she just pulled his arms tighter and replied "my everything" and fell into her favourite dream...her wedding.


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Soundproof Walls!

Thanks to everyone for the support I hope I'm portraying my ideas well enough so far.  
Happy reading hopefully a new update in the next few days. J  
Comments are always much appreciated.

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall...

"Christian, are you awake?" Ana asked so quietly it would be a wonder if he heard her.

"Yes, although I'm not exactly sure I want to be, after what I just heard!" Christian stated rather forcefully as his body shuddered and he thought to himself "just forget it just put it out of your head like nothing you heard happened". Yeah right who was he kidding these walls aren't soundproofed he told Ana they were to get her to let loose, although now soundproof walls didn't sound like such a bad investment. Christian knew his parent's would still make love especially on their anniversary, but the thought of his parents doing the deed under his roof. Well it's happened now and I figure that I really need to show them that these walls are not soundproof but how? As if she was on the same page Ana straddled her husband.

"Ana baby, you want to do this now? He asked generally curious after what they had just heard.

"Yes I do...why don't you want to?" Ana was wounded she knew what they had just heard must have disturbed him but they were in there bubble and to her Grace and Carrick's marriage was exactly what she had imagined their own would become eventually.

"I love you Ana" his moment's hesitation gone as he realised this would ensure he dreamt of his wife and their vacation that would surely be the best of their lives.

Losing themselves in one and another had quickly become the sanctuary they both needed in their lives. They are kissing passionately Ana trying her hardest to steady her breathing but it didn't work. The groaning noises coming from her throat are stimulating Christian's libido he flips over placing Ana so she will be comfortable. Kissing her neck Christian loves feeling Ana's body writhe beneath him. He works her up with his mouth on her neck and fingers tweaking her nipples. Her back arches from the bed forcing more contact to her breasts Christian gets her intention immediately as he lowers his head to her right breast and sucks strongly with his mouth, Ana's toes curl over and she fists the sheet while she basically screams "Oh Christian MMMmmm". Christian slows the assault on her breast and allows his lips to travel down her body to the place he loses himself in. His mouth expertly kisses up and down her lips while he rubs her thigh. "Stop teasing Christian I need you baby!" Ana could feel the urgency in her voice. "Christian" she repeated his name in hopes he would take mercy on her but he was taking his time. "Now Christian please she moaned and pulled his hair toward her "OH Yes" she screeched thank god that worked his tongue licking slowly up and down providing relief to her wet patch. "I need you in me Baby" Ana moaned as she pulled him up to her to kiss his beautiful mouth. "I'm so glad you are always ready Ana" Christian whispered in his wife's ear as he plunged deep inside her "Oh Christian" Ana was lost mid orgasm, he loved doing that to her and smiled to himself and doubled his efforts to try and extend her pleasure. "Ana I'm not going to last much longer baby" Christian groaned into the air above him Ana reached up grasping his cheeks and watching his face in the moonlight spoke to him softly "Look at me Christian I love you" her words undid them both at the seams Christian thrusting harder and finding climax while Ana climaxed at the heavenly feeling inside her both yelling the other's names in worship.

"Oh baby that was amazing I am so lucky to have you Ana" Christian lay spent next to his wife.

"MMMnmmn" Ana moaned in response causing Christian to laugh breathlessly.

"Goodnight Mrs Grey" Christian smiled, kissed his wife and enveloped her in his arms drifting to a peaceful sleep completely forgetting about the events that unfolded less than an hour ago.

Their peaceful slumber was awoken by a pair of feet pacing outside their door just as Christian was about to get up to see what was wrong there was a knock followed by a bold but little voice "Mum, Dad are you awake I am sad" Teddy sounded very upset when Christian reached the door Teddy had begun to walk away.

"Teddy, what's wrong little guy?" Christian hated seeing any of his family get upset. Teddy bolted to his father and his little arms flew around his dad's waist Christian instinctively rubbed his little boy's back.

"Dad, Phoebe and I forgot to give grandma and grandpa their present and Phoebe's upset too!" Teddy spoke while looking up through tearful eyes at his father.

"Where is your sister, Teddy" Christian had a plan.

"In her room Dad she won't stop crying" Teddy hugged his father's leg tighter.

"Alright buddy can you do me a favour and get Phoebe and bring her in to our room in a minute?" Christian kneeled to be at his son's level and as he spoke he wiped away the wetness on his little face.

"Okay dad I'll be right back" Teddy walked briskly to his sister's room knowing full well that running would result in a lecture.

"Ana sweetheart wake up your children need you" Christian nuzzled her neck and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ana sat up and looked around for her kids.

"Mummy!" Phoebe wailed as Teddy carried his little sister to his mother's side of the bed.

"What's wrong sweetie it will be ok, just tell mummy and I'll try to fix it ok" Ana comforted her daughter stroking her copper curls and rocking to and fro.

"Mummy digngget tuuoo give" Phoebe couldn't even get her sentence out she was crying and her little chest was heaving with her sobs.

"Mum, we are upset because we didn't get to give grandma and grandpa their present and now they can't come with us on our trip tomorrow." Teddy stated as he climbed onto the bed and patted his sister's hair.

"Baby we knew you didn't get to give it to them we all forgot about it but guess what?" Ana wanted to make sure she had both the children's attention.

"What?" Phoebe said as she sat back looking at her mother.

"Phoebe look at daddy for a minute" Christian said as she turned he could see hurt in her eyes and used his sleeve to wipe her tears away.

"There that's better you look like your mother when you cry" Christian smiled at the sight before his eyes.

"What mummy?" Teddy questioned curious just like his mother.

"Grandma and Grandpa slept here last night so you could give them your present first thing today." Ana smiled at her children and watched as the disappointment was lost from their faces and was replaced by pure glee.

"REALLY" screamed Teddy unable to contain his excitement.

"Yes but you need to let them wake up first, ok?" Christian wasn't about to let their children possibly walk in on their grandparents naked in bed and he was sure that both his parent's would definitely not appreciate it.

"Would you two like some breakfast while we wait for them to wake up?" Ana asked their children because she knew it would distract them for a while and she was famished after last night's pleasant events.

"Let's go and make mummy some breakfast doesn't she look hungry?" Christian glanced to his wife smirking and then looked to their children for back-up.

"Yeah can Phoebe and I cook pancakes dad?" Teddy was always wanting to help out he was like his mother in the respect he always put other's first.

"Ok give me two seconds and I will come and help you ok!" Christian stated as his children got up to leave their room smiling. Teddy leading his sister towards the stairs hand in hand. As walked after his children he now mentally thanked Gail and Ana again for installing hotplates that don't burn when you touch them and the pots and pans that accompanied them made it easier for the children to be involved.

Ten minutes later Ana stood at the entrance to the kitchen, immediately her eyes were drawn to a familiar site. Two children standing on small plastic steps with their father watching cautiously as Phoebe would poor the pancake batter into the pan and Teddy would be ready to flip them.

Ana felt an arm around her waist and was embraced in a small hug. She whipped her head around and found Grace standing beside her, smiling at her son and grandchildren. Leaning into Ana she squeezed her and spoke softly "Ana I really can't thank you enough for helping Christian it was amazing to watch his transformation when you first came along but now thanks to the children well..." Grace's words were lost her gratitude shown by the smile on her face with tears welling in her eyes.

"You two better not get emotional on me over there I'm trying to make sure my children are safe over here and I can't be in two places at once." Christian stated loudly and spun around to smile at his mother and his wife.

"How did you know we were here Christian?" Ana asked knowing Grace would be thinking the same thing.

"I can always feel when you come into the room Anastasia you've been there about five minutes, while my mother has only been there since I heard her speaking to you." Turning around again he raised an eyebrow at his mother and was surprised when she just shrugged and smiled.

"Good morning kids, how did both of you sleep?" Grace asked her grandchildren.

"Very well thank you grandma. Phoebe and I are looking forward to giving you your present. Where is grandpa?" Teddy queried while handing the spatula to his father and hugging his grandma tightly.

"He'll be down shortly Ted, how about you little miss?" Grace stroked Phoebe's hair lightly while watching intently as Christian tried to flip the pancakes like a chef. The image made her smile and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Bery well thank you granma" Phoebe looked up to her grandma and smiled.

"Something amusing you mum?" Christian looked at his mother's amused expression.

"Oh no not at all your all doing a wonderful job" Grace wanted to come across as extremely sincere so she gave a small simple smile.

"Good morning Christian, I love you." Smiling at Grace, Ana wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him on the back. Christian was now watching what the children were doing again but smiled knowing his wife was showing affection because of the bliss they were currently living in.

"Good morning beautiful" Christian spun around and smiled at Ana before bending down and kissing her passionately.

"Daddy...stop it its embarrassing, grandma and grandpa are here you know" Teddy spoke up watching his parents made him go beetroot red. Much to his horror as he watched the end of his parent's kiss his grandpa appeared and showed the same affection towards his grandma.

"Mum, Dad our children are present" Christian stated to his parents who smiled at him.

"Excuse me Mr Grey but isn't that a little bit ironic?" Ana questioned him with a smirk on her face.

"I suppose it is really." Christian smirked at his wife's wit.

"Bekfast is reddy eberyone" Phoebe stood and walked towards the table out the back on the deck with a plate fool of pancakes.

"This look's amazing you two did an amazing job, I'll get the drinks." Ana returns a few moments later.

Small talk is exchanged over breakfast like pleasantries and how everyone slept, a few eyebrows were raised around the table here and there but the biggest surprise was when Grace blushed slightly after looking at Ana. As they were cleaning up Christian spoke to his mother quietly "Mum you do realise the walls in this house are NOT soundproof right?" looking at his mother smugly.

"I wasn't but I became aware of that small fact last night while lying in bed, about half an hour after your father and I went to sleep, when I was woken by cries of passion." Grace raised an eyebrow at her son hoping this would end the conversation.

"Yes I would say sorry but I'm not after what we heard..." Grace cut her son off "enough said Christian I think we should drop it ok" Grace was so embarrassed in the past she would have never imagined having this sort of conversation with any of her children let alone Christian.

"Mum I just have one more thing to say then I'll drop it okay?" Christian had to say this.

"Yes?" Grace was intrigued and also slightly anxious.

"I'm glad to know that dad can still please you and it makes me happy to think that Ana and I, we will have that one day." Christian smiled at his mother and continued loading the dishwasher.

Returning to the table on the deck the children now dressed and Ana looking beautiful in a pale blue dress that stops just above her knees. "I'm just going to get dressed" Christian stated and as he left saw his mother drag his father up by his arm and say to Ana "Ana, we are going to get dressed too won't be long" his mother smiling sweetly at Ana before walking hastily to their bedroom.

Carrick stopped his wife mostly from concern "Gracie what is it?"

"They heard us Carrick these walls are not soundproof" Grace was shocked.

"Of course they would have heard us darling we heard them afterwards remember?" Carrick smiled he was amused by his wife's expression.

"Carrick Grey this is not funny" Grace was frustrated.

"Honey it doesn't matter ok it was our anniversary I wanted to make love to my wife now let's get ready and have a good day" Carrick had enveloped his wife in his arms.

"Yes I think just forget last night happened that will work" Grace smiled as soon as she looked at her husband she realised that's not what he meant.

"Grace I don't want to forget last night. I know it wasn't ideal for them to hear us but quite frankly I don't care I love my wife and still desire you after all these years. They will understand that." Carrick smiled kissed Grace on her lips and proceeded to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4: Amazing Gifts

Well as promised another chapter possibly another one in the next two days... : )

Thank you for all of your support it means a lot!

"Okay are you two ready to get things rolling?" Ana was sitting on a deck chair with Teddy and Phoebe sitting on her lap. They both nod in agreement excitement spread over their gorgeous little faces.

"Christian can you see if your parents are ready for their present and you two go and grab the present from the living area." Ana placed her hands behind their backs and started walking back into the house.

Christian found his parents on the stairs obviously on the way down to meet them.

"Darling we were just looking for you! Have you heard from your brother or sister?" Grace much to her dismay was still stressing, they usually always called especially on their anniversary.

"Mum, I'll get in contact with them soon. The kids are waiting in the living room for us so they can give their grandma and grandpa their present, which they bought themselves you should know!" Christian smirked technically the children had bought it Teddy wanted to pay for it and so Christian gave him his credit card to borrow so he felt like a big boy. Ana had giggled at their son when Teddy stated to the travel agent he was a man and could pay for a present all by himself with his magic card.

"Okay we better not keep them waiting any longer it's already half past eight." Grace made her way to the living area to find Teddy and Phoebe standing near a lounge that was obviously meant for Carrick and herself to sit on.

"Grandma and Grandpa, Phoebe and I would like you to take a seat here on this lounge" Teddy was a very well spoken young boy.

"Thank you my boy that lounge chair does look the most comfortable" Carrick smiled at Teddy then bowed before Phoebe "Princess thank you" he said while taking her small her watching her flush and kissing her knuckles. Taking a seat next to his wife he watched as Christian wrapped his arm around Ana and kissed her cheek.

"Granma, Gampa here's your present" Phoebe was trying her best to stay calm but she was bubbling to the surface, so Teddy nodded to her to give the small box to them. The box has drawings of hearts and flowers, people and families and glitter everywhere.

"This is a beautifully decorated box, whose artwork is this?" Carrick smiled at the two youngsters.

"Ted and I did it! Mummy says it makes it mor special" Phoebe glows with pride.

"That it does sweetheart it means allot already because it came from you two" Grace's eyes were about to start watering it was so special and sweet.

"Happy Anniversary you two!" Teddy smiles brightly.

Grace looks to her husband and smiles through her watery eyes. Placing her small hands on either side of the lid Grace begins to lift it carefully so as not to ruin this perfect box. Once she has the lid off she hands it to Carrick who sits it on the lounge beside him. Peering in they see a card that says "Happy Anniversary" in Teddy's writing while phoebe has decorated the card. Opening the card Grace sees two plane tickets to Paris, France departing tomorrow she hands them to Carrick who can't quite really believe his eyes. Before she returns to read the card "Der Granma and Gampa," oh Phoebe, Grace thinks to herself she is so adorable. "Happy 30th Honeymoon Love always and forever your Teddy and Phoebe xoxoxoxox" Grace's tear's are flowing freely and is comforted by her grandson rubbing her back.

"What's this for Teddy?" Carrick asked as he started comforting his wife with his arm hugging her waistline.

"Phoebe and I bought you tickets to Paris, mum and dad said you honeymooned their and it would be a special surprise." Teddy was happy they were shocked that's what surprises are meant to be like.

"Granma are those happy tears?" Phoebe asked concern etched on her small face.

"Oh Yes sweetheart they are, this was just an amazing shock. Thank you both soooo much! Come here my darlings" Grace opened her arms and the two youngsters ran to her and hugged her smiling. Grace looked to Carrick and smiled then allowed her eyes to flow over to Ana and her son they were standing by the fireplace Ana weeping softly as her emotions got the better of her.

"We have one more surprise, turn the card over grandpa." Teddy was too excited to wait any longer.

As Carrick turned the card over he saw a drawing of a jet with six people in it, each resembling a person in the room at that particular moment he realised what his grandson meant.

"You are all coming with us?" Carrick quizzed them.

"Yeah gampa we going to French" Phoebe smiled proud of Teddy and herself for giving them such a great surprise.

"This is amazing, thank you son" Carrick looked to Christian who looked back at his father and said "it wasn't our doing thank your grandchildren they paid for it" and winked for his father to play along.

"You two paid for our trip?" Grace asks smiling.

"Yeah we used Ted's magic card granma" Phoebe turned and looked to her big brother.

"Well thank you so much this trip will be amazing if everyone is coming with us." Grace smiled although thoughts of her other children played in her head.

"Aunty Mia, Uncle Ethan, Aunty Kate and Uncle Elliot are all meeting us at the airport aren't they kids?" Ana asked her children while thinking, poor Grace and Carrick need to pack and like their father both of their children had the uncanny ability to be able to keep the suspense.

"Oh my goodness, Cary they will all be there in France on our Anniversary, tomorrow will be thirty years from the first day of our honeymoon. Oh Cary." Grace wept softly into her husband's shoulder as he smiled to everyone else in the room and said another round of thankyous.

"Kids why don't you say bye to your grandma and grandpa then go and play in the playroom while mummy and daddy say bye so they can get home and pack." Ana wanted her children to stay but could see Grace and Carrick badly needed to pack.

The children said their goodbyes to their grandparents and then Teddy and Phoebe walked hand in hand towards their playroom.

"Thank you so much this is an amazing present. I just can't believe it" Grace has regained some composure and is carefully wiping her tears away with Carrick's handkerchief.

"It's the least we could do mum please go and pack the jet leaves at four o'clock tonight and dad I've already sorted someone to keep an eye on everything while we will be gone." Christian smiled at them showing he doesn't want them to go but they do need to pack.

"Grace we are all booked into Hotel Lutetia" Ana smiled at her mother in law as she gasped realising they had planned this carefully Grace had always wanted to go back to the same hotel it was a beautiful building with fantastic views and was in a great location.

"Happy Anniversary Carrick, Grace we will see you at SeaTac at four o'clock ok?" Ana was excited to pack herself.

"Dad, I'll have Sawyer pick you up at three o'clock and we will meet you there runway 4." Christian was pleased he was organised.

They saw his parent's out and watched Levi drive out of the gates.

Shortly after his parents left Christian and Ana got everything they needed to get done completed.

Upon arriving home Grace still could not believe her son and his amazing family the gift's they had given them were amazing, another grandchild on the way and a memorable trip to France with the whole family.

"Gracie, honey you really need to relax this afternoon ok, don't let the pressure get to you. I love you and I don't like seeing you stressed, can you make that my anniversary present?" Carrick was completely sincere he wanted nothing more than for his wife to relax without pressure.

"Cary I already got you a present I'll pack it with my stuff. I would really like to give it to you while we are away, I would never not get my beloved husband something for our anniversary. But for your happiness I will endeavour to forget all stresses for today and the remainder of our trip if you agree to leave work here, deal?" Grace looked at her husband hoping he will accept the counter proposal.

"Deal darling, how could I pass that up?" Carrick smirks at his wife and once pulled up outside their home walked around to her door and opened it for her while offering his hand.

"Carrick Darling?" Grace is wandering their extensive home in search of her husband. She has successfully packed all that they will need for their trip along with Carrick's present and a surprise for their grandkids.

"Study!" Carrick replied rather bluntly.

"What is it Cary, I thought we were going to leave work behind?" Grace wasn't disappointed in her husband just yet, he loved his job and she respected that but it was causing him to stress sometimes causing his heart to race sporadically.

"Just leaving Levi and Gretchen some guidelines that way if anything happens they can try and sort it out. I fully intend to honour my promise to you Grace don't worry." Carrick could see the smile returning to his wife's beautiful face.

Leaning against the door frame Grace spoke shyly, "Mr Grey I just wanted to inform you that our son rang and informed me Luke's ETA is in 5 minutes that's all the time you can spend on this. Do you understand and would you like a drink?" Grace smirked knowing she came off exactly as she intended too.

"My dear I wouldn't mind a glass of ice water if you are fetching one." Carrick winked playfully at his wife he knew how to fix her. Two minutes later Grace returned with water.

Handing it to him Grace spoke politely while blushing "Excuse me that was the door".

"Carrick, Luke is here. The bags are by the door Luke but Carrick and I can take them." She smiled warmly at Luke.

"Hello Luke, how are you?" Carrick smiled as he kissed his wife's head. Grace thought to herself if only Carrick realised just how much he and Christian are alike.

"Very well thank you sir. We need to get moving traffic might present a hazard." Luke replied formally.

"I'm going to take a page out of my son's book." Carrick winked to Luke and bent down scooped up his wife and walked towards the open door of the SUV.

"Carrick I can walk darling I may be aging but I do believe it's gracefully so far" Grace giggled at her little joke to which Carrick's reply was to kiss her neck and nip her ear.

Half an hour later Carrick and Grace sit nervously in the back of the SUV glancing at their watches while the traffic slowly starts to move again. "I'm so glad we left early Luke I definitely don't want to be late." Carrick smiled at the man driving in the front seat.

"I am merely doing my job, sir!" Luke replied formally.

Another twenty minutes passed slowly each minute feeling like twenty itself until finally the SUV pulled up on the tarmac next to the GEH Jet.

"There you guys are, we were starting to worry!" Christian yelled to them walking down the steps to help with the bags. "Ana and the kids are in their seats you two go and take your seats I'll help Luke with the bags."

"Thank you darling" Grace said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thank you son" Carrick said as he patted Christian on the back.

"Ladies and Gentleman please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be taking off momentarily." Steven's voice rang through the intercom with pure dictation.

"We will be cruising at an altitude of 41,000 ft, the flight will take approximately 9 – 11 hours you are now free to move around the cabin." Steven's voice again rang throughout the jet.

As the flight progressed the children slept in the bedroom after dinner while Ana, Christian and his parents spent time speaking of their honeymoons. Upon the birth of both of their children Christian had an extra bed installed for his parents and small bunks with rails for the children. By nine o'clock they were all drowsy and retreated to the bedroom.

"Thank you for an amazing day today sweetheart I had a wonderful day." Grace kissed Carrick on the chest and hugged him for what seemed like eternity until she drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming of their upcoming 30th honeymoon as their grandchildren had put it.

Christian loved the feel of Ana's body laying intertwined with his. "I love you Ana, you are my world."

Ana tightened her grip on her husband and smiled while mumbling "I love you more fifty times more".


	5. Chapter 5: Paris the city of Love!

**_I'm aware I only updated yesterday but writing this is becoming addictive.  
Thank you to all the reviewer's so far so good :-)  
I am so excited and looking forward to writing more soon hopefully within the next few days!  
Happy reading_**

Ana was woken by Christian at an ungodly hour "Baby, we need to get the kid's ready to land in Paris." Even at this time his voice was heavenly to listen to. Ana reluctantly threw off the covers and sat up watching Christian gather their daughter in his arms and kiss her forehead and walk towards the main area of this massive jet. Putting her shoes on Ana walked over to Grace and Carrick who lay in the bed beside where she was sleeping and placed her hand on Grace's shoulder and spoke quietly, "Grace, we need to take our seats to land."

Grace turned her hand over and squeezed Ana's while smiling at her daughter in law. "Thank you sweetheart I'll wake Carrick and we will be right out." Grace whispered.

Ana smiled at Grace before turning and heading to where her son was on the top bunk, carefully she rubbed his arm and said "Teddy roll over so mummy can take you out to daddy."

"Mummy, are we in France yet?" Teddy rubbed his eyes.

"Not yet darling we need to get ready to land though." Ana smiled at her son and at that moment knew that this holiday would be a memorable one.

"I want to see the Eifel Tower mummy!" Teddy said quietly but excitedly.

"Ok let's go take our seats and we might be able to see it when we are coming in to land. How does that sound?" Ana was excited too over the years all the flying with Christian had made her aware that plane crashes, other than the ones sabotaged are very rare especially in their private jet.

Teddy got down out of bed and took his mum's hand and walked towards their chairs.

Teddy ran towards his father coming out of the cockpit from speaking to Steven and hugged him around the waist. Leaning back Teddy looked at his father with sparkling eyes, and smiled. "Daddy can you show me the Eifel Tower please?" Teddy looked so excited, how can he say no to his beautiful little boy.

"Of course son, come here to this window." Christian spoke while walking to a window on the right hand side of the plane.

"Mummy I can see the Eifel Tower!" Teddy yelled to his mother.

"It's beautiful isn't it Teddy, try not to yell we don't want to wake Phoebe up yet." Ana stroked his hair and smiled at their baby boy.

Immediately realising he spoke to loudly he walked to his little sister and touched her hair. This surprised everyone on the plane including Grace and Carrick who were now watching Teddy intently.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, sleep sweet angel" Teddy spoke sweetly to his little sister and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Teddy, everyone take your seats or I'll strap you all in myself" Christian winked to his wife and raised an eyebrow while placing his son in a chair and strapped him down securely.

Everyone took their seats and secured themselves. About ten minutes later they landed in Paris.

"Mum, Dad I'm sorry that Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan aren't here, they were going to be but, well the times changed as a result of forgetfulness I'm sorry" Christian looked upset he felt like he had let them down.

"Don't worry about it son, I'm sure knowing those four we will be awoken at around five for a surprise breakfast." Carrick joked and was thrilled when everyone agreed and joined in laughing.

They split up into two SUV's Luke, Christian, Ana and Phoebe in one while Carrick, Grace and Teddy took the other one.

"Carrick, I knew there was a reason I loved this city so much. It's breathtaking we have to come back more often than once every 30 years though." Grace stated the last part while smacking him on the thigh and gazing out the window.

"Darling, we can come here as much as you would like. You only have to say Grace and the next day we will be here." Carrick stroked the top of Grace's back while she watched as intently as Teddy was out the opposite window.

"Grandma, Grandpa look there's the love." Teddy couldn't believe it everything looked so beautiful.

"It's pronounced Louvre son and within the museum there..." Carrick pointed to the base of the Louvre "are hundreds of beautiful sculptures and paintings that are now in sections according to the country they originated from. If you would like us to Ted, grandma and I can take you there to look around." Carrick looked down to be met by Ted's huge grin that looked somewhat like Christian's when he was Teddy's age.

"Really, that would be amazing can everyone come with us? You can be like our travel guide." Teddy looked to his grandma and grandpa respectively with hope smeared all over his face.

"Of course they can darling, can't they Carrick?" Grace nudged her husband who was lost in a reverie of some sort.

"Absolutely my boy, like you they are most welcome to come along. It's a pretty special place to your grandma and I. Teddy, you know the painting I have of grandma and I from when we younger..." Teddy nodded and smiled "well son that painting was painted in the Louvre. Occasionally they have people come in and you can pay for paintings to be done. When your grandma and I came here for our honeymoon we had it painted so we would always remember the special time we had in Paris." Carrick grasped his wife's hand and she squeezed it lightly before kissing his cheek.

"You two are just like mum and dad. Always kissing and cuddling without me." Teddy said with a frown.

"Teddy they wouldn't realise you felt left out darling but while they can't share the grown up kisses with you they can share the hugs!" Grace leant forward and hugged Teddy's upper half and squashed him lovingly.

"Huh hum would you like to swap spots with me darling so you can continue hugging our grandson?" Carrick questioned, while looking to Grace for an answer.

"No, I'd like to sit between you and grandma that way you can both hug me. You guys give good hugs and I want to hug both of you at the same time." Teddy smiled at his grandpa who unclipped his own seatbelt and kneeling on the floor undid Teddy's and moved him to the seat next to Grace who immediately strapped him in while Carrick fixed his own seatbelt.

"Now, My hug!" Teddy stated with an authorative, loving tone and held his chubby little arms up either side of his head and smiled.

They both bent down and hugged their grandson while Grace rested her head on top of Teddy's and Carrick kissed Grace's hair he knew she loved Christian so much, for not only giving them a grandson but unknowingly Grace could have those many years of Christian's no touching policy put out of her mind and hugging Teddy brought that home.

"Madam', Miserere's we have arrived." Spoke a French security guard from the front of the SUV.

As they unbuckled their seatbelts Teddy sprang out of the car and into his father's arms who smiled to his son and asked "How was the drive over, you didn't question grandma and grandpa too much did you?" as he spoke he raised an eyebrow at his son.

"No dad, where is mummy I want to tell her that grandma and grandpa are taking us to the Louvre." Teddy grinned showing all his teeth.

"She is getting Phoebe out of her car seat Ted let's go see if she needs some help." Christian put his hand behind his son's back and walked towards the car where his wife was picking their daughter up out of the seat.

"Mr Grey, can you please carry our daughter, I have a date with my son." Ana smiled as he took Phoebe and Teddy held out his hand to his mother.

"Luke are you right?" Christian asked smiling at his second in command.

"Fine thanks sir, just juggling a bit" Luke replied formally but was trying to contain a grin.

"Mum can I walk you to our suite?" Teddy and his father had spent so much time together that his manner's where impeccable except from the occasional pout or two he was a model child.

"Why thankyou good sir, I would be delighted." She curtsied to him and he grinned and she took his hand.

"Oh come on you two let's get out of this cold air. I don't want either of you getting sick." Christian spoke to them in a caring tone and they both smiled and walked towards him. Christian grinned at them thinking "like mother like son, well actually..." looking down he could see Ana written all over Phoebe's face and kissed her forehead and when pulled back was met by two grey eyes and a sweet little smile.

"Daddy, we in France?" she asked innocently.

"Yes baby we are go back to sleep we can look around tomorrow." Christian smiled at himself. Never in a million year did he expect to be so good with their children he knew he had to thank Ana for showing him that he can love them and protect them without being a harsh CEO all the time.

They walked towards their hotel Grace and Carrick holding hands next to them where Ana and Teddy also holding hands but leading the group was Christian who had his daughter snuggled against his chest while Luke followed finally managing all the bags. Christian booked into the hotel and proceeded to the elevators, where he pushed the buttons for the suites on the top level.

"Luke your room is across the hall there." Christian pointed to double doors.

"Thank you sir I will put the bags in your rooms and retire for the evening." Luke proceeded into the suites placed all the bags to the allocated areas and smiling warmly at all the Grey's took his leave.

"Mum, dad your room is that one right there I hope you sleep well and come and join us for a late breakfast in the morning ok?" Christian pointed to another set of double doors. He liked seeing his parent's happy but did want some alone time with his wife.

"Ok thank you again for this amazing trip this will be magical. Sleep well goodnight." Carrick smiled at his son's family, their son Christian had a family.

They all hugged and kissed goodnight before entering their rooms. Christian and Ana bathed the children then dressed them for bed. Once safely tucked in they shared a shower and went to lay down in their bed upon arriving at the bed Ana started kissing Christian her kisses laced with pure desire and love.

"Oh Ana, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Christian watched mesmerized as Ana dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled at his towel.

"Oh wow, Ana you need to slow down or I will collapse from exhaustion." Christian breathed raggedly as his wife didn't let up.

With a smack sound Ana released him he was hard and tasted delicious.

"Mr Grey, wouldn't you like to undress me?" Ana batted her eyelashes at him to which he smirked and nodded his head.

Ana giggled like a school girl as Christian pulled the towel away from her naked body, as if on cue she flushed when she saw him take in the view.

"Do you approve Mr Grey?" Ana asked as she bit her bottom lip for maximum effect.

"Oh Baby WOW, do I approve don't ask me ask him" Christian stated and indicated to where his other hand drifted down to his manhood and was stroking it slowly.

"Well Christian I would very much like to take you to bed now." Ana smiled at him walked over and kissed his lips intently before pulling him towards the bed, he followed struck by the goddess who was his wife, his goddess, his Ana.

"Oh, Christian" Ana moaned as they found their climax twenty minutes later.

"Ana, baby I know I say it all the time but what you do to me!" Christian gasped for air and wrapped his wife in his arms pulled up a sheet and kissed her hair where they drifted off into dreamland.

Meanwhile in the other suite Carrick and Grace hadn't found the shower upon entering the room, they found each other and let loose removing all their clothes and passionately embracing.

"Grace I love you so much" Carrick told her as he caressed her body and her slight curves.

"Oh Cary, you make me feel so special just like the first night of our honeymoon." Grace spoke quietly and moaned as he trailed his kisses further down her body leaving her tingling and heaving in need of more.

"Grace after I make love to you I want to have a shower with you and then rest for a couple of hours before breakfast ok?" Carrick spoke in between kisses and was getting closer and closer to her opening.

"Cary, MMMmmm yes right there!" Grace squealed with delight as her husband's mouth worked its magic.

"YES!" Grace shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Grace was shocked by how powerful her orgasm was and needed her husband to feel that amazing. She pushed him from in between her thighs and knelt at his feet before taking his almost hard penis into her mouth.

"Grace careful, I can't control it as well as I used too." Carrick loved the feel of his wife's mouth but didn't want to push his luck with her swallowing he thought she hadn't been too keen on it in the past but had in fact done it for his happiness.

"Grace I'm...ohh" Carrick went to grab Grace to pull her up but she held the base and kept sucking until she could feel the pulsing start and she doubled her efforts allowing him to find release and know she was more than ok with what was going to happen.

"MMMmmm, not bad Cary." Grace smiled and licked her lips.

"I thought you didn't like doing that Grace?" Her husband looked at her gobsmacked after what had just happened.

"Cary, I love how you taste I always like pleasuring you." Grace replied cautiously.

"I know darling I was referring to swallowing." Carrick smiled as he stroked her gorgeous face.

"I love that feeling Cary of you coming apart from my mouth. Now can we please take a shower I am really quite tired and I do want more of that tomorrow?" Grace replied as she looked into her husband's eyes lovingly.

"Ok darling your wish is my command." Bowing before her he nodded in agreement while smiling. Once showered they crawled into bed lying down facing the beautiful view snuggled up together and allowed the sleep to consume their naked bodies.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Moments

Unexpectedly the next morning everyone got a sleep in. Carrick and Grace were still sleeping soundly in the next suite over. Luke has been up every couple of hours checking both the suites and was told right off by Carrick and Christian, who were upset with his barging in due to the fact both themselves and their wives were naked underneath nothing but sheets. Even the children slept in, the earliest to wake was Phoebe when Christian checked on her.

"Daddy, I wuv you so much, tanks for coming to France." Phoebe looked at her father their grey eyes locking on each other and Christian knew he had to say something and not just stare at his little girl.

"You are welcome my beautiful princess, now let's get Teddy up and then go wake mummy how does that sound?" Christian loved knowing his wife was still asleep but jetlag really didn't affect him anymore.

He carried Phoebe with him as he started walking into the room that Teddy was sleeping in.

"Daddy?" Phoebe spoke as she played with the top button of his pyjamas. "When will granma and grandpa be waking up?" looking towards the doors she hugged him tightly and pressed her little cheek into his neck.

"Soon, princess if they aren't up once we wake mummy up we might just have to go and get them up too!" Christian smile broadens when his daughter's face lit up.

"Good morning Teddy, wake up son. We are going to look around Paris today and we need to wake your mother up." Christian gently shook his son's shoulder moving it slightly.

"MMMmmm" Teddy replied still dreaming.

"Teddy, wake up my prince we need you to help wake mummy up." Christian shook a little harder with success this time. Teddy was awake and blinking those deep blue eyes, without another thought Teddy bolted upright and hugged his father and his little sister.

"Morning dad, morning Phoebe let's go wake mum up" Teddy smiled as he jumped out of bed.

Placing Phoebe on the ground, she and Teddy walked hand in hand in front of their father who was right behind them. Upon opening the door for his children, he watched them walk towards their mother who was lying in a huge bed with gold patterned covers laying over her.

Both children stopped and looked at their father, he simply looked down at them put a finger to his lips and went to kneel beside his queen.

"My queen, I bid you good morning but if you wish to see Paris today my love you do need to get out of bed." Christian smiled as those beautiful blue eyes opened slowly to the sound of his voice; they were laced with nothing but love and desire.

"MMMmmm I think Paris can wait Mr Grey I am in need of some intense therapy first." Ana spoke seductively to him raising her eyebrows and batting her eyelashes.

All of a sudden the room was filled with giggling and she felt something touch her foot, it tickled so she laughed while pulling her foot up the bed. Grabbing the sheet to wrap around herself Ana sat upright and saw the source of the giggling Phoebe was giggling with glee as Teddy tickled her, she was crying tears of laughter while screaming "No fair Teddddddyyy, sssstopp, sssstopp pease!" Teddy gave in a stopped while still laughing at his little sister trying to catch her breath, he loved her so much.

"Good morning my two little cherubs" Ana smiled at them and couldn't believe her life could be a fairytale.

"Good morning mum, can we go with grandma and grandpa to the Louvre today all of us?" Teddy asked as he put Phoebe up on their mother and father's bed then climbed on himself.

"I really don't know yet Teddy remember we have exciting things planned for grandma and grandpa while we are here and we also need to remember that they may want to spend some time alone." Smiling at her son she stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Alright, speaking of plans everyone needs to get out of our bed and get dressed we will have visitors in the next ten minutes or so." Christian looked at his watch yes Mia, Elliot, Ethan and Kate and Ava would all be arriving soon then the plan for today will be underway.

"Come on kids I will dress you, Phoebe and Teddy I will place some clothes out for you ok. Mrs Grey I am sure you can dress yourself." Raising an eyebrow Christian smirked to his wife and turned to leave.

"Mr Grey, I may in fact need your assistance." Ana smiled as the children left the room.

"Mrs Grey, honestly you are insatiable no assistance of that nature until tonight." Christian new his wife was playful this morning so he jumped on the bed kissed her said "Up Now" and left to help their children get ready.

Five minutes later Ana was brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door she bolted for it. Opening the door she saw Grace and Carrick smiling at her.

"Good morning Ana, how did you sleep?" Carrick asked and immediately regretted it as Grace elbowed him in his side while still smiling at her.

Putting Carrick out of his misery Ana decided to speak up "We all slept heavenly thank you Carrick. I trust you slept well also." Not waiting for an answer she stepped back so they could enter the room.

"Good morning mum, dad" Christian smiled as he walked out doing his shirt up. Looking directly at Ana he smirked, he caught her staring with her mouth open without even shutting the door.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you have no shame stop staring!" Came a familiar voice behind her. Ana spun on the spot to see her best friends standing there Kate smiling at her Elliot holding Ava and Mia and Ethan smiling at her holding hands.

"Oh my gosh WOW!" Ana screeched suddenly noticing something slightly odd about Mia she shook her head to clear her thoughts and said "Come in please come in".

"Happy anniversary Mum, Dad" Elliot walked over gave his father a bear hug and his mother a soft kiss and loving hug.

"Yeah the big 30th Anniversary Congratulations" Ethan congratulated them smiling in admiration.

"Happy anniversary Mum, Dad I'm so glad you guys are happy." Mia hugged her mother and father kissed them both then broke down into tears Ethan immediately had began comforting her.

"Congratulations Grace and Carrick, we are so glad we got to see you for this." Kate was smiling broadly at her mother and father in law.

All the families took a lounge each in the living area of the suite and started talking. Carrick and Grace smiled now knowing this was all part of the plan. Carrick stood up and brought the attention of the room to him "I would like to thank you kids for all being with us today it means the world to your mother and I that we can share another special day of our lives with you." Carrick kissed his wife's head and sat back down.

"Who would like some breakfast before we go to explore Paris?" Christian asked but it didn't really matter because he had already ordered enough for all of them when everyone said yes he smiled and said "Good because I have already ordered." The room burst into fits of laughter.

"Room Service has arrived sir" Luke was standing at the door.

"Let them in Luke and for goodness sake will you come over here and join us you are on holiday too you know" Christian knew he was doing his job but he liked to please his employees and keep them happy.

"Yes sir" smiling Luke walked toward the gathering of Grey's pushing a cart full of breakfast components.

Breakfast was eaten eagerly with everyone speaking of recent events. Ana discussed that she was now carrying their third child to which everyone was ecstatic except Mia. Kate and Elliot discussed what they had been up to travelling around Europe they made sure Paris would be their last stop on before heading home. Everyone sat silent for a while watching the children play together, it was a magical sight Teddy now six, Ava five and a half and Phoebe now three time had flown by now with blip the third on the way wow, Ana thought the first day of their trip will be a memorable one.

"Everyone I have made a booking this morning it is of upmost importance everyone attend." Christian looked pointedly to Elliot who just smiled at him.

"Ten thirty at the Louvre museum Elliot, Mia I mean it please be there it IS important." Christian spoke in a formal clean clipped tone to show he was serious.

"Okay you got it we'll be there with bells on" Elliot smiled at Kate and looked his brother straight in the eye.

Half an hour later room service had been to collect the cart. Everyone was sitting waiting for the time to come for them to head to the museum.

"Luke, please get the four cars ready" Christian had contemplated walking but had thrown the idea out the window because driving would get them there so much faster.

"Sir the cars are ready and waiting out the front" Luke informed his boss.

"Let's go see the Louvre" Christian looked in the direction of his entire family and smiled broadly at them.

"Yay, the Louvre" Teddy yelled, Phoebe and Ava giggled at him he was so excited.

Five minutes later they had arrived and everyone piled out of the cars and formed a group. Just as Christian anticipated a member of The Louvre Staff promptly met them at the entrance.

"Monsieur, Madame, my name is Ivan please follow me" Ivan was extremely easy to understand Grace thought to herself but followed the group in through doors into a large open space where there was an easel set up.

"Christian what is all this?" Grace felt she had a fair idea but wanted to make sure.

"Mum, Dad happy anniversary we would like for all of us to be painted in a portrait together there is a photographer standing by to take the photo's and there will be a total of four paintings ready before we leave. One painting of all the family together for each couple, along with sets of smaller ones of each child and couples separated together." Christian stated the last part as way of definition.

"Oh darling, this is wonderful thank you." Grace was starting to tear up again.

"Mum don't you go crying on me I know you are happy but I will settle for just a smile." Christian smiled and joked with his mum.

They all sat and watched patiently as the photographer sat everyone in position and took lots of photographs, before separating them and taking more photographs of the families, the couples, single children, all the children, Grace and Carrick and their children and finally their children's families all together.

"Thank you very much" Christian shook the photographer's hand and returned to his family.

"Time for lunch I think and I am paying Christian." Elliot stated to his brother.

Lunch was taken at a small restaurant close to the Louvre. The entire Grey family were walking together and having an amazing time. Phoebe, Ava and Teddy all holding hands of at least one adult, the only bad thing was Mia was still looking off even after this wonderful morning.

Upon returning to the hotel they split into their rooms Christian had organised for two room the next level down one each for his brother and sister.

"Luke" Christian spoke loudly enough so the whole floor could hear him.

"Yes sir?" Luke replied running through the doors.

"Have everything arranged for dinner tonight the private function room with a buffet theme you know what else needs to be done." Christian smiled at Luke and handed him his AMEX card.

Luke nodded and walked out of the room swiftly to carry out his duties.

"Mia Grey, will you please tell me what's wrong I am worried about you" Ana and Kate had finally managed to corner Mia they had both been watching her all day she was not her bubbly self.

"It's nothing really you don't need to worry." Mia was unhappy that people had noticed so quickly.

"You can talk to us Mia we are here for you." Kate spoke softly.

"It's nothing you can help with!" Mia yelled.

"I'm sorry I just need some time alone I will see you both at dinner." Mia apologised and proceeded into the bathroom.

"Kate, don't worry she will tell us when she is ready. In the mean time we have to keep happy faces on this is a special time for Grace and Carrick." Ana hugged her best friend both of them got in the elevator and went to their rooms to get ready for the night.

"Cary, darling do you think Mia seemed a little out of sort's today?" Grace had noticed the change in her daughter's mood.

"Gracie, don't let it get you down she will cheer up by this evening ok just you wait and see." Carrick tried to calm his wife down and succeeded.

When dinner time came they all proceeded down to the private function room everyone was in evening dresses and tuxedos. Grace stopped abruptly "Mia what is wrong darling I am worried about you?" she looked extremely upset.

"Look fine ok everyone wants to know why I haven't been myself..." a long silence filled the room as everyone stopped to look at her "I'm pregnant now you can all stop worrying I just felt off today I didn't want to say anything or to ruin your day." She said turning towards her parents.

Everyone congratulated her and Ethan they had been married for two years and had been trying to fall pregnant for a while.

"That's wonderful news darling congratulations" Grace and Carrick hugged their daughter and everyone proceeded to the function room, upon opening the doors Carrick and Grace saw an archway with a man standing underneath.

"What's this now?" Carrick quizzed.

"We are here today for you to renew your vows" Christian smiled at his parents and stared as thought they couldn't believe their eyes.

As they all walked in Christian put his arm up to stop Luke.

"Great job Luke here is a tip" Christian handed him a cheque for $5000 dollars.

"But...Sir" Luke protested.

"We are in Paris Luke enjoy it." Christian smiled at his security guard before following everyone else in to the function room.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories that last a Lifetime

Together all the Grey's in the function room. The couples and their children standing in beautiful clothes it was a picture to behold. Dad hugging Mum while she takes in her surroundings, Kate holding Ava while Elliot the goofy makes faces at the poor child, honestly I'm wondering why she isn't screaming. Mia and Ethan snuggling in the corner, she still doesn't seem that happy hmm. My favorite site of all my beautiful wife and gorgeous children I will never tire of watching them.

My reverie was interrupted by the voice from under the archway. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to have a renewing of vows by these two people Carrick and Grace Grey. If everyone would please take your places we will begin." Just as the minister requested everyone took their places as if they had rehearsed it while Grace and Carrick stood stock still, Mia, Kate, and Ana stood near the door with the children while Christian, Elliot and Ethan walked towards the archway.

"Grace you need to be up here!" Ana spoke to her mother in law with a smile spread right across her face she couldn't have been happier.

"See you soon darling." Carrick winked to his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening I would have worn a nicer dress?" Grace admonished the girls.

"Grace this is the last of Christian and I's gift's to you and Carrick we wanted it to be a surprise." Ana grabbed Grace's hand, led her through the door and to a room off the side.

Handing Grace a black dress bag Ana was enjoying this; Christian had definitely rubbed off on her. "Here you go this will fit you. You will look as stunning tonight as you did thirty years ago Grace when you are done we will be ready and waiting just outside." Ana was happy to be able to surprise Grace and Carrick and make this as memorable as possible; especially after all they did for her.

"Ok, Teddy you have the rings? Ava you and Phoebe have your baskets?" Kate asked nervously.

"Auntie Kate we are ready." Teddy looked at her with a ready and capable look on his face.

"I'm ready girls!" Grace closed the spare room door behind her and turned to look for reassurance of what she was wearing.

All the women stopped talking, looked at Grace and simply gawked at her.

"Please say something, or is it really that terrible?" Grace was worried she had let herself go too much over the last few years and after seeing the dress, was a bit terrified to put it on but of course it fitted perfectly.

Teddy decided to speak up but not before looking at his mother and aunties and shaking his little head. "Grandma you look so beautiful" Grace looked directly at her grandson and his grin made her smile and feel a bit more confident.

"Grace, sorry for staring it's just...I mean...you look absolutely gorgeous." Grace felt herself relax she knew Ana would never lie to her and when Kate nodded her approval closely followed by her daughter still gawking she was ready and composed herself and walked towards them.

Mia grabbed her mum and hugged her "You look gorgeous although I'm not surprised you always look beautiful" pulling away they smiled at each other.

"Okay here, off you two go" Ana instructed Teddy to hold hands with Ava and ushered them forward.

They walked hand in hand Teddy on the left and Ava on the right throwing petals from her right hand with the basket hooped over her left wrist reaching the archway they stood in their places and waited as Phoebe walked towards them throwing petals to the left hand side. Once the children were in position Mia, Kate and Ana walked in slowly while smiling at their husbands and stood in place waiting for Grace. Around fifteen seconds later Grace walked through the doors smiling her eyes focusing on her husband under the archway.

Wow Carrick thought to himself how could he possibly be so lucky to have Grace as his wife, she looks absolutely stunning in that halter neck, ivory floor length dress that clung to her perfect body. She was perfect in his eyes. Grace grasped Carrick's hands and smiled showing how much she loved him at this very moment.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are here today to share in the love these two people have for one another. Carrick and Grace have been married for thirty years what a magnificent show of love and commitment. I would like to offer my congratulations to both of you. Now as I understand it on the day of your wedding you chose to add to the traditional wedding vows tonight you will recite your additions to each other, Carrick you may go first."

"Grace you are my love, my life and my one true love. I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes upon you. I promise to love you and care for you from this day forth. Together we can take on the world with all its ups and downs and I know that no matter where life takes us I will have you by my side always. I love you Grace Trevelyan Grey forever more" Carrick looked into his wife's eyes and realised how perfect his life was.

"Thank you Carrick would you please place the ring on Grace's finger." The minister waved his hand towards Teddy that was now holding two small red boxes each containing a platinum eternity ring Grace's had many small diamonds around a larger diamond, while Carrick's mainly platinum with two black stripes around it.

"Thank you my boy." Carrick smiled to his grandson. Grace and himself were definitely not expecting this, when he took Grace's ring from the box in Teddy's hand, he beamed back proud of himself.

"I Carrick, give you Grace, this ring as a token of my love and as a symbol of our lives together" Carrick pushed the ring onto Grace's finger and smiled tears of happiness evident in both of their eyes.

"Grace you may now recite your additions." Grace was happy when the minister addressed her she wanted to show Carrick how much she loved him.

"Carrick, you are my one and only true love. I will show you each and every day how much I care for you, love you and cherish you. Together we will create possibilities and make each other's lives fuller, achieving all of our life goals and dreams together. I will love you for eternity, cherish you to infinity and care for you indefinitely; you will forever be in my heart. I love you Carrick Grey forever more." Grace smiled at her husband who was on the verge of tears and waited for the minister.

"Thank you Grace would you please place the ring on Carrick's finger." He waved to the lone box Teddy was now holding.

"Thank you Teddy" Grace smiled as she removed her husband's ring.

"I Grace give you Carrick this ring as a token of my love and as a symbol of our lives together" Grace grasped her husband's hand and slid the ring on easily; Grace blinked back her tears knowing what was to come.

"Carrick you may now kiss your wife...I now pronounce your vows renewed" the minister smiled and stepped backwards as Carrick grasped his wife's face and kissed her with such love they both started crying.

Grace pulled back knowing they were being watched and blushed looking at their children and their partners. Ana, Kate and Mia were all weeping softly while each holding a child's hand. The men didn't look to composed either with watery eyes that showed how sensitive they truly were.

Around twenty minutes later they decided it would be a good idea to eat. Carrick stood before everyone and raised a glass "Firstly I would like to thank you all so very much, having all you kids here for this special event has been a dream come true for us. Thank you all for the part you have played in today's surprises. Christian, Anastasia, Theodore and Phoebe thank you for this amazing, breathtaking, unimaginable trip we would never have expected this, not in a million years, so thank you we love all of you with all of our hearts" Carrick hugged his wife around her hip and kissed her forehead.

"Right time to get some food I think" Christian piped up.

Dinner was eaten and the conversation flowed with ease over the table until the children yawned and allowed the parents to see they were exhausted it had been a big day for all of them.

"Goodnight everyone" Mia, Ethan, Kate and Elliot who was carrying Ava, all said their goodnight's before stepping out of the elevator.

Christian, Ana, Teddy, Phoebe, Luke, Grace and Carrick all stepped out at the top floor. They said their goodnights and walked into their respective rooms.

"Today was amazing Carrick how on earth did we get so lucky." Grace wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately.

Pulling away Carrick answered his wife "Grace it was perfect and I think you have done an amazing job with our children that's why we are so lucky, they love you and cherish you just as much as I do."

They kissed passionately and were lost in each other celebrating just how special today's events had been before lying under the sheet and falling to sleep.

"Christian, baby can you please make sure Teddy is ready for bed." Ana was washing Phoebe in the bath tub as she played with the bubbles.

"Teddy buddy are you ready for bed?" Christian stopped suddenly and simply could not believe the sight before his eyes.

No words came to his mouth he stood and watched his son observing every move their little boy made. Christian watched Teddy as he placed his clothes over a chair wrapped a towel around his head and carefully but efficiently dried his hair. Ana found her husband standing speechlessly and joined him wrapping her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear "he is just like you Christian, he looks up to you so much. You are his hero."

"Daddy, did I dry my hair enough?" Teddy asked seeing his father and wanting approval from his role model.

"Yes son you did an amazing job, you always do." Christian smiled at their little guy.

After saying goodnight to their prince and princess Ana and Christian proceeded to their room showered together and laid down on their bed.

"Christian, you are the most amazing man in this world. What you did today for your family it was breathtaking and now everyone knows how special you really are. I certainly know how lucky I am to have you, I love you." Ana kissed his neck and when he groaned she knew what to do.

Straddling her husband Ana thought she had the upper hand. Grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head like he had done to her so many times before. She knew he was deliberately leaving his hands there especially when one of her hands ran through his hair down to his face she kissed him again and her hand kept moving down to his chest his hands didn't move. Ana shuffled down the bed and uncovered her favourite toy and licked the tip before sucking it strongly showing him how much she wanted him after the day's events.

"Ana, baby...oh wow am I lucky. Honey you do that so well, oh...Ana slow down please baby I want to last tonight." Christian was so eager to please his wife this evening getting this treatment was pushing his limits.

"Christian MMMmmm you taste so good" was Ana's only reply.

"Alright Mrs Grey I know your appetite is increasing but it's my turn." Christian had a seductive grin on his face.

"Oh Mr Grey what are you going to do to me?" Ana was pretty sure she knew but liked playing.

"Here let me show you" Christian slid Ana's legs apart licked up her lips which were moist and ready when Ana closed her eyes as she thought this was going to be good. She moaned and her eyes flung open when Christian spontaneously thrust in to her. He held tight the feeling of his wife's vaginal muscles contracting around him was way too much for him to handle, especially given the amazing foreplay Ana provided. He exploded inside her as she continued to ride her own wave of pleasure. After climaxing he kissed Ana passionately on her lips allowing them to taste themselves before he started a pumping action slow at first but the pace increased quickly all Christian could hear and see was his wife in throes of passion.

"CHRISTIAN! Oh...yes...yes...yes..yes, YES! Ana screamed loudly as another orgasm blew her mind.

"ANA...shit..yes...ANA! Christian wasn't quite as loud as Ana but wasn't worried at that particular time he was filling his wife again.

They shuffled on a shirt each and crawled back into bed. Snuggling close they whispered their goodnights and I love you's before falling asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs a heated conversation was unfolding...

"Mia I am telling you babe this will all work out I know it will, you and the baby will be fine and we can have our own little family." Ethan quickly understood where Mia's fear was stemming from.

"Ethan I know you say that but what happens if that fall I had yesterday causes a miscarriage? What happens if I carry the baby but it is still born? There are so many complications that can occur and I know how much you want children, what if I can't give them to you...what if you want children so bad that you leave me?" Mia hugged her pillow sobbing quietly.

"Now listen to me Mia Kavanagh, when we stood at the altar and I vowed before everyone in that entire church, to love you and care for you through good times and in bad I meant it... and I will not let you sit here in front of me and say that if we can't have children naturally that I will leave you. It makes me feel like a terrible husband. Have I done something that would lead you to think I would do that?" Ethan sits next to his wife and looks into her green eyes.

"No you haven't, I'm sorry I know we can adopt but biology is important to some people Ethan, I just need to know that we are ok and can make it through this if something happens to the baby" Mia held Ethan's hand to her face and closed her eyes as new tears flowed freely down her soft cheeks.

"Mia I promise you no matter what, we WILL have children biological or not I DON'T care ok as long as I have you, my life will be perfect. Our lives will be perfect; as long as we are together I love you ok?" Ethan desperately wanted to comfort her so he jumped up ripped off his clothes so he was in just his boxers and got under the covers and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Mia possibly even more since you became my wife." Ethan spoke into her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you babe I love you so much you are my man" Mia giggled at the words coming out of her mouth and at the sound of her own voice.

"Goodnight Mia I love you." Ethan kissed her again, turned off the light and shut his eyes.

"I love you Ethan more than I could ever show you" Mia kissed him chastely on the lips and snuggled into his arms further before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Parties in Paris!

Waking up in bed next to the man of her dreams, could life get any better? No, Grace certainly didn't think so, all the problems they had worked through together. Of all their problems and arguments the one's Grace remembered most were those surrounding fertility issues. They knew one of them must have had complications and after two years of trying decided on some testing. Grace was heartbroken to know she could not give Carrick the kids he so desperately wished for. There was a time where she felt selfish for wanting Carrick to stay with her. They tried alternative options trying to conceive but nothing worked, the fertility specialist said she thought it had to do with Grace's eggs not holding in the womb. Grace had tried to show her thanks to Carrick over the years but nothing could ever repay him for standing by her. She remembered how their family grew adoption by adoption and saw that their life was everything they had hoped for. Grace stroked his hair and let her hand rest on his cheek.

"Good morning Gracie" Carrick snuggling in to her neck to breathe in her beautiful scent.

"Good morning Cary, you are so handsome." Grace knew that they would have to get up soon and was pretty sure, that even though Christian and Ana's presents were over Mia and Elliot would have things up their sleeves.

"Grace, I love you" saying this Carrick rolled on top of his wife and continued his sensual assault.

They rolled together nothing but a tangle of skin and limbs. Finding their release was still so special to both of them. Last night was magical and for some reason Grace knew every minute of this trip would be unforgettable. Together they showered and dressed to get ready for the day's events.

Ethan lies in bed propped up on one elbow watching his beautiful wife sleep. How the hell did I get so freaking lucky. The first day I saw Mia I knew she was special even after I referred to her as "the brat". Mia still thinks I don't know how she fanned her face and mouthed "Oh My God!" to Ana that day in SIP thank god for the reflective glass. I really have to tell her one day but definitely not anytime soon, she has been so stressed lately after finding out she was pregnant a few nights ago we were on a high, after trying for a long time we finally had some success. The next day everything had gone downhill. Mia was constantly concerned with the well being of our child, I know it's natural but she was stressing herself to the max. I had convinced her to visit her friends from a few years ago. On her way back after getting off the train, she tripped up the stairs. Mia later described the slight pain she felt and was concerned about the baby, but insisted on waiting to see Dr Greene when we return to Seattle as she didn't want to ruin her parent's trip. I of course tried to convince her to see a specialist here but Mia wouldn't have it saying "everyone said Dr Greene was the best in the world", needless to say that was the end of that discussion she is more like Christian than she thinks.

"What's wrong Ethan?" Mia looked worriedly towards me oh no.

"Nothing babe you need to relax now and let me love you" Ethan smiled as Mia's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Oh, Ethan you know how to make me feel loved I'm sorry I have been so narky these past two days, you know I love you right?" She clasped his face and kissed him passionately.

"Yes Mia I know you love me the same as you know I will always love you and our baby." Mia's tears welled up in her eyes as the shared this special moment.

"Oh no, baby don't cry please, I'm going to make you laugh now Mia and then I am going to make love to you" Ethan began tickling her treacherously. Mia giggled and wreathed around the bed trying to break his contact unfortunately Ethan liked working out and this left Mia at a disadvantage.

"OH Please ETHAN Stop" Mia gasped and heaved as he honoured her request.

Kissing passionately they were in a moment suspended in time Ethan and Mia Kavanagh. Shedding his boxers Ethan now turned his attention to the beauty that was his wife. Undressing herself Mia laughed at her husband's expression that clearly said "eager are we?" she licked her lips and reached for him. They made love for what seemed like hours enjoying the feeling of skin on skin there really was nothing like it especially with the afterglow of orgasmic bliss.

"ELLIOT! Fuck that feels amazing baby...no...NO don't you dare stop ok I need you to keep going...YES...YES...YESSSSSS!" Kate was throwing herself around on the bed thrusting her hips towards her husband's mouth.

"Kate you never cease to amaze me" Elliot was always happy to please his wife, but didn't mind prolonging her orgasm just a tad because he liked getting her feisty.

"Oh Elliot please babe I really need you to stick that big thing in me!" Kate had a wicked gleam in her eyes which made Eliot want to fuck her hard and fast. He grinned back at her while thrusting inside her moist lips.

"OOOHH Kate baby you're so wet" Elliot purred into her ear.

"Fucking hell, Fuck me Elliot, don't tease me not now please!" Kate felt like she had never wanted anything more ever in her life.

"MMMmmm Kate god you are so tight I'm going to cum baby" Elliot was grunting into the air when suddenly he stilled finding his release inside his wife, while Kate found hers feeling swarms of pleasure from her husband.

"MMMmmm you feel so big in me Elliot I thought I was going to pass out baby" Kate giggled finishing her sentence and smiling at her man contently.

"Good morning Mrs Grey, I hope you slept as well as I did." Christian grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her against him.

"Mr Grey I know I slept like a Queen, would you like to know why?" Ana decided to play along.

"Of course Mrs Grey, I'm as curious as ever" Christian tried to pull his best Ana face batting his eyelashes and faking a huge grin.

"I was going to say because I slept next to my King and have my prince and princess nearby but, if that was your impersonation of me well let's just say I think you could have married someone a bit better looking!" Ana stated playfully.

"Oh Anastasia you have that the wrong way around, I married up darling you married down" Christian spoke into her neck then nibbled her ear breathing right into it making Ana's body shiver.

"MMRr Grey you are needed downstairs, the request was made by your wife." Before he started moving Ana grabbed his face and their mouths and tongues were intertwined and they came undone. Christian didn't get downstairs, at least not this morning. Christian made love to his Queen, before laying spent on the bed.

"Mummy, Daddy? Can we please come in?" Christian and Ana sat up threw on undies and a shirt each then Ana opened the door for their children.

"Good morning you two how did my prince and princess sleep?" Ana smiled down at her children they simply beamed back.

"Great mumy I dreamt we all went to the afel tower!" Phoebe loved Paris already Ana could tell her little girl was in love with this beautiful city.

"Come over here to daddy, kids" Christian was laying in the bed under a sheet and opened his arms which their children soon filled.

"What would you two like to do this morning? We have a very important party to go to tonight but I can assure you this morning we are splitting up you guys get to spend some time with just your mum and I how does that sound?" Christian knew what he wanted to do today.

"Yay! Tower" Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs bouncing up and down on her dads lap.

"Yeah I'd like to see the Eiffel Tower up close dad it looks so beautiful." Teddy smiled at his father and hugged his sister then kissed her on the forehead.

"Ana, baby what about you?" he raised an eyebrow at his wife who was now cuddling their children and kissing them while they giggled.

"Yeah baby I'd love to go and see the Eiffel Tower today" Ana replied warmly, he was still her loving, caring, protective fifty.

"Ok the Tower it is then, we should all get dressed." Controlling fifty is back Ana had to giggle.

Around an hour later the kids had just finished eating breakfast.

"Knock, Knock!" Grace announced from the front door.

"Good morning Grace, Carrick to what do we owe this pleasure?" Ana smiled she truly loved her family each and every member of the Grey's was now an important part of her life.

"We thought we would check to see what your plans for today are?" Grace smiled at Ana.

"Granma, we going to the Afel Tower!" Phoebe shouted as she ran to her Grandma.

"Phoebe Grace Grey! Do not run in the apartment!" Christian scolded his daughter maybe a little too harshly but she needed to learn.

"Mummy!" Phoebe cried as she screamed her daddy was mad at her she didn't like it when he yelled it made her cry.

"Christian, come and talk to our daughter and apologise for yelling at her so severely she is just excited." Ana had a way of making him feel guilty; Carrick and Grace looked on and tried to hold back a smile. Ana was so good for their son.

"Phoebe, come here to daddy darling I'm sorry." Christian picked his daughter up by her little waist and took her to the lounge where Teddy was sitting.

Phoebe's little bottom lip quivered as a fresh batch of tears started.

"Phoebe you know how I feel about running inside. I just worry you will fall and hurt yourself princess I'm sorry for yelling so loudly but please don't run inside ok you can run on grass that's it ok?" Christian was wiping her little tears away and looked down at their daughter and guilt consumed him.

"I'm sorry princess will you forgive me?" He begged this time and she looked at him, nodded and touched his face with her little hand.

"I sorry Daddy" Phoebe's tears had stopped thankfully. She jumped forward on her dad's lap and crushed her head into his chest she wanted a hug.

"It's ok princess I love you so much I want to keep you safe" He pulled her chin up and saw her eyes were still drying he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly again.

After Grace and Carrick left Ana, Christian and the children went to the Eiffel Tower before having lunch at the Champagne Bar the meals were excellent and the service was exceptional, Christian of course tipped generously. The children had a nap when they returned to the hotel suite to get ready for the evening out.

The evening rolled around quickly with everything being taken care of for the first present of Elliot and Kate's to be given to their parents.

"Elliot, I will get everyone gathered in the function room ok you go and get your parents." Kate was excited but allot of planning had made her determined to get this right.

"Okay is everyone here?" Kate asked as she looked around the room looking at all the familiar faces. Yes Mia and Ethan, Ava, Ana, Christian and their children, Luke, Grace's parents, Carrick's parents, Mine and Ethan's parent's and a few of Grace and Carrick's close friends.

"Everyone here they come get ready" Kate whispered, flicked the light switch and the room fell into darkness and silence.

From the other side of the door they could hear Carrick "Elliot this is ridiculous we did not leave anything here last night."

"Dad the staff from the hotel asked me to get you and mum to check they found things in here and decided to leave the room untouched. Just check ok?" Elliot was a convincing man when he wanted to be.

"Okay make this quick Elliot, I would like to take my wife to dinner." Carrick seemed less than impressed Elliot opened the door flicked on the light switch and everyone yelled "surprise".

Grace smiled and hugged into Carrick. "Elliot when did you organise this?" Carrick is shocked their children have been on a roll with this trip one surprise after the other.

"Kate and I have had this organised for a while now. Do you like it? Are you surprised?" Elliot was joined by Kate who was now holding Ava.

"Darling, yes it's a massive surprise. Thank you so much, this is amazing, thank you Kate you two are just amazing!" Grace was so excited that everyone was here.

"Karen, Jennifer, Sally, Carla and Vicki wow I can't believe your all here it's amazing this whole week will be amazing." Grace smiled to all of her friends.

The Party was enjoyed by all. After having dinner there was music being played and everyone danced when they felt like it. At the end of the night everyone retired to the rooms Elliot and Kate had paid for the top four floors for everyone to stay close by. Grace and Carrick had thought it was odd no one had gone above floor sixteen now they know why.

"Our children will never cease to amaze me Cary, good night I love you darling" Grace smiled and snuggled right up next to the love of her life.

"Good night my love and I know what you mean they are amazing. Sleep well Grace I love you my darling" Carrick pulled his wife close and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

"We did an amazing thing today babe" Elliot kissed his wife's head.

"MMMmmm" Kate was exhausted.

"I love you Katherine" Elliot smiled and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Early Morning Surprises

**_Dedicated to those affected by Hurricane Sandy, God be with all of you.  
My thought's go out to you._**

Time zones are a pain Grace was so right about that. I need to remind myself why I am alone in the city of love. I, Luke Sawyer had been the bodyguard of Anastasia since around the middle of 2012. I was asked to accompany the Grey's on this trip as Jason wished to stay with Gail and Sophie, after all the favours he has done for me I couldn't refuse him. Shortly after coming to work for Mr Grey in 2012, I fell in love with a small blonde girl named Andrea. Oh yes she works for Mr Grey closely and she just perfect in every way. I was surprised he didn't request I stop seeing Andrea immediately but he did request that when on duty my mind had to be on the task at hand of course I agreed and have not regretted it. Andrea and I have been dating for just over seven years now and I feel comfortable with her she is the love of my life and when she gets home tonight I will ask her for her hand in marriage. Before I came to Paris I bought Andrea a ring an expensive one, I am a lucky guy the Grey's pay us exceptionally well. I pick up the phone and remind myself of why I am awake at one o'clock in the morning. "Hi Baby, how was work today?"

"Luke, I miss you can you please come home?" Andrea was stressed I could hear it in her voice she didn't stress usually.

"Andy, baby I will come back as soon as my work here is done. I miss you more than anything, the city is so beautiful, I will bring you one day I promise." I had hoped Mr Grey would bring Andrea, but he hadn't and I can understand why. After all he was an important man with a prestigious family and allot of people wanted what they have so he needed a security guard on his toes. Andrea being here would have distracted me not to mention if I proposed I would have wanted to keep her in bed all day.

"I know you miss me Luke, I...just" Shit I hate it when she cries, it makes me terrible for things that are out of my control.

"Honey, I love you so much please don't cry, I hate this distance between us are you home yet?" We had been living together in a house on the grounds of the Bella Vista small but large enough for Andrea and me.

"Yeah I just got here. Why?" Andrea asked curious as always.

"Go and sit on the bed and turn the Computer on ok?" This could end really well or really badly.

"Ok Luke but I just want to go to forget about work baby." I heard her sigh, this was the longest time we've been apart in years.

"Open the file that is named Business Reports I need you to take a look at it for me babe the figures don't add up." Please I thought to myself open it and watch the video. A few seconds passed.

"Luke, why is there a video of you?" She was laughing probably at the sight of my paused face magnified on the computer screen.

"Darling I want you to push play and promise me you will watch all of it ok?" Oh god I couldn't be more nervous and I am on the other side of the world how on Earth can people do this in person.

I can hear my own voice in the background oh wow that's weird. "Andrea, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I can imagine how goofy I look being on the other side of the world but I wanted to do it today it's our seventh anniversary of being a couple. She hasn't answered me crap I was afraid of this.

"Andrea, baby, are you there? Are you ok?" God you would not think I am a bodyguard.

"Oh, Luuukkke" she blubbers into the phone.

Way to go dingbat you made her cry, twice in one day.

"Andrea, are you ok baby? I'm sorry I wasn't there to ask you in person but, today is our special day!" Please talk to me, man I wish I was off duty I could really use a scotch.

"Yes Luke, Yes I'll marry you!" She was giggling through her tears of joy.

"Really, are you sure Andrea? I want you to say yes but only if it's what you really want." I don't want her to feel obligated at all.

"Yes Luke I love you and I want to spend my life with you of course I'll marry you!" She is so happy thank goodness I really am a lucky guy.

"Thank you baby you have made me the happiest guy in the world right now. Open the top drawer of my bedside table and move the papers around." I need to give her the ring now, I picked it out especially for her and I got it inscribed with "A (infinity symbol) L" to show my love for her would last forever.

"Baby, what am I..." when Andrea stops mid sentence I know she has found the engagement ring.

"Andrea, I love you please open the little red box baby." Please let her like it please.

There was a long silence then I heard her heave with sobs. "Baby you there?" I wish I was there with her.

"Oh Luke, you are so romantic. There's an inscription. Oh Luke I love you so much it's beautiful!" Andrea is my fiancé now what a great reason to stay up.

"I love you Andrea more than I could ever show you! Did you put the ring on?" I really love her and said YES!

"Yes Luke, I am yours now. I wish I could be with you right now we could celebrate!" She has a beautiful laugh and she is so cheeky you wouldn't think she could possibly be so collected at work if you knew her personally.

"Good what are your plans for tonight sweetness?" I can finally tell Mr and Mrs Grey I am getting married maybe their children and Sophie could be part of the wedding.

"I'm going to see if the girl's can come out for tea, if not then I will be having a quiet night in thinking about my handsome fiancé actually I am just going to stay in and have a quiet night in, how about you babe?" Andrea loved asking me about everything.

"Well honey, it is one forty-five in the morning so when you are going to have dinner and a bath I will have a sleep for a few hours and call you again tomorrow before you have to start work" God this trip has been a blessing and a curse at the same time, I'm glad I finally get to see the important parts of Paris. However without Andy beside me I feel like I am missing out on big moments in our life, on the other hand she did just say yes. In life we take the good with the bad.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I forgot about the time zone difference. Good night baby I love you, I am so happy Luke!" I know she is happy I can basically hear her smiling.

"Good night the future Mrs Sawyer, I love you so much I wish I could see your smile and hug your beautiful body." She giggles and I am on a high but really should rest.

"Talk to you in the morning Luke I love you and I miss you" I don't hang up and she giggles at me through the phone. We say goodnight a few more times before she hangs up the phone. "My fiancé just hung up on me" I laugh at my thoughts.

In a room across the hall...

I wake hugging my pillow tightly and flip to find my husband. His side of the bed is empty, he usually only does this when something is troubling him. I get up and look around the suite to find him. I check the kitchen, lounge, and Teddy's room and then I see him sitting next to our princess's bed. He looks up and sees me his eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. My husband's crying has become more common since the children came into our lives mostly the tears are of fear or love. I walk over to him and hug him.

"Christian what is wrong?" I don't like seeing him cry he is my fifty and I want to make him happy.

"Ana, I feel so terrible after yesterday morning with Phoebe I am so scared that one day I will go too far and one of our children will hate me." He looks so heartbroken oh he is my Christian.

"Christian, pick her up and come with me ok?" I need him to see the kids will love him forever regardless of our mistakes.

Christian is holding our daughter snuggled against his chest as he arrives in our room. I ask him to lie down and lay Phoebe on his chest like he used to do with Teddy to soothe him. We fall back to sleep as I lay watching my husband stroke our daughter's hair. I am woken by Teddy who looks a bit put out until I help him up in the bed with us and he smiles contently at me and whispers "I love you and dad so much mum." I kiss his cheeks and hug him tight.

"We love you too Teddy bear can you do mummy a favour?" Teddy was such a good little kid.

"Yes Mum of course" I hope Christian doesn't hear me say this.

"When Daddy wakes up tell him how much you love him and ask if he and Phoebe are enjoying the trip to France so far." I smile at our son and creep out of bed to make pancakes for everyone.

In between making the batter and cooking pancakes I wonder to myself if Christian has plans for us today; I hope not I want to ask Kate and Elliot if they could watch the kids for a day so I can spend some one on one time with my husband. I know they will jump at the chance to look after them and Ava loves playing with both our kids. I can hear giggling coming from the bedroom so I turn off the hotplate and go back and stand where they can't see me next to the door frame, the suite is filled with giggles please god bless our family let our lives stay happy for eternity. I move so they can see me I stand in the doorway smiling all three of them look at me and smile. Teddy pats the bed next to him to indicate to sit next to him then he winks at me. Oh no Teddy please don't make it obvious honey your father will spank me...I will actually like it though.

"Daddy, I wuv you soooo much and you too mummy." Bless her beautiful heart we are so lucky we have amazing children. Teddy tells him how much he loves him too.

"Princess I am so glad you told me that. I love you, Teddy and your mummy more than anything." Christian sighed and closed his eyes probably to try and memorise this special moment. I have a moment to take a mental picture of us all on the bed, Christian, Phoebe, Teddy and I in that order.

"Okay kids, breakfast is ready come on we will let daddy have a minute to compose himself and join us." They are so adorable I am so lucky.

"I don't need a moment Anastasia I am ready for my breakfast now" as he said it the thought of "breakfast" in bed was very appealing. Christian was laying there in their bed, the kids still in the room and he is implying we have a grown up breakfast in our bed, he says I am the insatiable one.

I winked at him and blew him a kiss then I spoke "Okay kids let's have some breakfast" I look down at their smiling faces and I know why I can't wait for them to have a younger brother or sister. The amount of love in the whole Grey family is unbelievable and I am very lucky to be a part of it.

The kids and I are sitting at the breakfast table when Christian decides to rub his delectable body in my face. Literally he walks out only boxers on and stands beside me, when I look up at him he bends down, kisses me then hugs me against his hot mid section. I could feel him hardening against me he really had no shame not even when the kids were around. Christian sat down opposite me and grabbed his phone.

"There is a text from Jason...he says everything is going well at home." I nod knowing Jason would make sure everything stayed perfect. Christian quickly replies before setting his phone down, I grab it quickly.

"Anastasia what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I went on with what I was doing he just kept eating breakfast.

"Good morning Luke, it's Ana...yes, well thank you, yourself?...would you like to join us for breakfast this morning? You would ok come on over. See you soon." I hand Christian his phone back.

"Luke joining us?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah he has been a blessing this trip and I know it would be lonely for him without Andrea here." Christian was smiling at me.

"Andrea will be arriving tonight for a romantic dinner for the two of them. She will be staying until the end of our trip with pay but it is a holiday for them to enjoy." Oh he is the most generous man I have ever met I love him with all my heart.

Just then there is a knock at the door. "Come in Luke!" I speak loudly enough for him to hear me and I know he does because I hear the door close.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Grey, I have some amazing news to share with you." Luke beamed as he spoke.

We remained silent but smiled at him until he was so happy he looked like he was going to burst.

"At one-thirty this morning I asked Andrea to marry me. She said Yes! We are engaged." Luke went through the details of his proposal over breakfast. Christian decided to leave Andrea's arrival a secret.

We all say congratulations to him there will be another round tonight I can imagine Andrea is such a lovely person I have a lot of respect for her.


	10. Chapter 10: Kinky Fuckery in Paris!

**_Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming, I need both positive and negative feedback to make this story a success. While the main theme of the story is to show a happily ever after, there could be small issues occurring here or there nothing major though I promise you that.  
Next update could be as early as this afternoon if I'm lucky sorry this one is late.  
Until then happy reading and please continue to review! : )_**

Today Anastasia, Phoebe, Teddy and I went to the Ballet with my family. All of our guests have been sent home on a first class flight. I love showing people how much I care. Andrea arrives in an hour at the airport, I need to contact Luke they will be meeting at a restaurant and after a romantic dinner will enjoy their little vacation. Taylor, Gail and Sophie are also on the Jet with Andrea. Jason will be taking over security I have no reason to suspect any threats but I don't want to take any chances were my family are concerned. Of course Jason is here to enjoy himself as well I don't intend on barking orders at him. A few years ago Ana pointed out to me that Jason always held my best interest at heart, of course he did I thought that's what I paid him for. Ana immediately insisted I stop barking orders at him and be grateful for everything both he and Gail do for our family. I wanted to show them how much I care so to the rear or our house I built a house for Taylor, Gail and Sophie, I also included one for Luke and Andrea I am so happy for them. Of course I was hesitant at first about them dating but it worked out to be helpful having Andrea close by.

I pick up my cell phone and call Luke. "Luke, can you be dressed in a tux and at my door in an hour? I would like you to accompany Ana and myself for dinner tonight." Now I know full well Luke is a bright young guy but if I just spoke those words to Jason he would know something was up and pull me up for it.

"Hello Mr Grey, yes I can sir I will get ready." Lucky guy has no idea what I have planned for him.

An hour later to the second Luke is at our suite door dressed in a black Armani suit. I hand him a pale pink tie and he looks at me quizzically. "It's for you to wear Ana picked it out." I honestly know why Ana has picked him this tie and it's because she has organised for Andrea to get changed into a beautiful pale pink evening dress and she wants them to have a wonderful night.

"Of course sir, anything Mrs Grey wants!" Luke smiles and puts on the tie; thank god if he starts asking questions I am likely to cave.

Five minutes later when Ana has finished getting ready and looks stunning we leave the children with Kate and Elliot and we are on our way. Mum and Dad have taken the opportunity to see specific things again, and have left earlier today and will return tomorrow at some stage, personally I am very happy for them.

Sitting in the car driving to the restaurant there is small talk exchanged between the three of us. Upon arriving at the restaurant I ask Luke to sit in the booth behind us and remind him when Ana and I leave he is most welcome to stay as long as he wants and everything is on me.

"Sir, I can't stay here I am on duty tonight." Luke stood next to me outside the SUV.

"Luke, you can Ana and I will take this SUV and I will have another SUV come and collect you when you are done, ok?" I'm still his boss but I know he will want to stay once his fiancé arrives.

"Yes sir, of course sir" Luke smiled at me and Ana looks at me and smiles when I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk towards the door. In the past she had impersonated Luke so many times, one of the funniest was when she kept doing it after I said "Enough Anastasia or I will spank you for mocking security" her response was to giggle of course then she said something I will never forget "Yes sir, Of course sir, Three spanks more sir!". My wife the comedian I thought to myself I am a very lucky man.

I lean over kiss her head and growly very quietly in her ear "Kinky Fuckery in Paris is yet to be had Anastasia" her eyes dart to mine and she grabs my head and kissing my lips we come close to losing it in the street. Oh wow my wife is hot, sexy and ready for me.

Upon entering the restaurant I tell the waiter we have two reservations and that Luke is to be in the booth behind us, I mean I am happy for them but I want private time with my wife. I hand him a couple hundred Euros and he smiles at me indicating that for Mr Grey that will be no problem, he seats us and hands over menu's and wine lists.

We are sitting waiting poor Luke must be so lonely he is looking at pictures of Andrea on his phone and every picture he flicks to makes his smile bigger. Just when I thought something had happened to them, the bell above the door rings and I look over to the entrance its Andrea. I smile at Ana who looks lovingly back at me.

I hear the waiter say "Right this way madam he is waiting for you."

I nod my head at Andrea when she walks past, Ana smiles at her lovingly as if to say you look so beautiful Andrea. Of course Andrea smiles back she is over the moon I gave her a holiday, she hadn't taken a holiday for the past eight years at least so it was a nice change for her.

"Luke?" Andrea says as she stands next to him.

"Andrea! How? You look so beautiful. When did you get here baby?" He sat for a second soaking in the sight of his fiancé.

"Oh, Luke you look so handsome. I just got here Mr and Mrs Grey organised everything." Andrea states as she plays with the lapels on his tuxedo.

He leaps up and hugs her kissing her and holding her hands he looks from her to us and basically beaming says "Mr and Mrs Grey, I can't ever repay you thank you both so much for this!"

"Enjoy your holiday Luke you are no longer on duty, Jason is here to relieve you." Man am I proud of myself honestly I am always surprising myself, but Ana just says I love you she knows I like to surprise people.

"Yes thank you Mr and Mrs Grey this will be so memorable and Mrs Grey?" Andrea looked to my wife.

"Yes Andrea?" Ana spoke to Andrea.

"I've heard Mr Grey always say how he is grateful you fell into his office. I would just like to say I am also grateful because without the two of you I wouldn't have met Luke, so thank you." Andrea was just about crying so was Ana oh no waterworks factory baby hormones crap.

"Thank you Andrea, I am very glad I fell too, I love him and our family so much enjoy your night." Ana politely dabbed away her tears with my handkerchief, always a lady, always my lady well except when we have our kinky fuckery and she comes apart beneath me.

Dinner went off without a hitch the only surprise was when Luke and Andrea left before us. Luke and I are the same on that front. Ana and I called Jason who picked us up, left the restaurant and went back to our suite. Ana and I showered together I couldn't get my hands off her although she didn't mind given her breathing and words of encouragement. We lay on our bed naked after some good old fashioned vanilla.

"Well Mrs Grey, we have had Vanilla would you like some chocolate?" I raise my eyebrow at Ana.

"Mr Grey I would love some chocolate it really pushes all the right buttons." She giggled while spoke to me I smirked and shook my head a little not quite believing how lucky I was.

"We aim to please" I spring off the bed and go to my suitcase and pull out our favourite toys a butt plug, handcuffs, blindfold, brown leather whip and my silver tie.

"Come here Anastasia." My voice is so low and gruff I see her skin tingle I love doing that to her.

Ana walks over and stands in front of me. "Anastasia, you are beautiful but we have spoken before about you always being under dressed" I admonished her and shook my head a little for effect and I know she was playing along when she nodded and giggled at the same time.

"Here let me rectify the situation" I tied the tie around her neck and she smiled at me.

"Every part the CEO now Mrs Grey" I nodded my approval and kissed her before taking the blindfold and other toys and pointing towards the bed.

I blindfold Ana and kiss her passionately; she reciprocates by pulling my head with her hands. I smack her lightly with my hand and say "Mrs Grey you really must behave or I will have to restrain you."

"I'm a bad girl Mr Grey I am not sure if I can behave would you please restrain me?" Every time Ana speaks to me like that my cock twitches.

"Oh Mrs Grey I am only too happy to oblige. After all there is nothing better than the site of my wife tied up and waiting to be pleasured in every way possible, is there?" I love our foreplay we get so into it all the teasing.

"No Sir, there isn't" Ana smiled and bit her lip knowing that I would be watching her.

Instead of speaking I leant over her and cuffed her hands together. When I move back slowly she was breathing heavy and I could tell she thought I hadn't seen her lip biting. To prove I saw her I lower my mouth just above hers and close my teeth around her lip she tastes good. I nibble at it for a moment every time she tries to kiss me I pull away a little without letting go of her lip this is fun.

"Well Mrs Grey it appears that lip still tastes divine, much like the rest of you." She tastes like my Ana.

"Mr Grey I can't say I know what you mean I have never tasted myself apart from on your lips." Ana curious about how she tastes oh wow this night is going to be amazing.

"Would you like me to let you have a taste it is a rare delicacy and I don't want it wasted." With that I have an idea.

Sitting next to Ana on the bed, run my finger up to the apex of her thighs and slip it down into her folds. Ana was now moaning as I worked her with my fingers. My aim was to allow her to orgasm like this she always lasts longer after two rounds. I continue my stroking and soon enough Ana has her back arched off the bed moaning and murmuring my name. I place my fingers at my lips and speak softly in her ear while smelling her on my fingers.

"Mrs Grey your delicious would you like to taste yourself now?" I smile as she lays still then slowly nod's to my surprise.

"Christian, I will try it but you have to try yours later." Ana's big thing was always bargaining.

"Anastasia, I am a man of single tastes and I only crave you baby." I slip her fingers into my mouth and suck them god she tastes good. I am a selfish man.

Smiling towards me Ana giggles and replies "Likewise baby, you have it I'll have you later".

As the night progresses I work Ana over with the crop, she is an amazing woman and I love her with all my heart.

"How does that feel Anastasia?" I ask as (smack, smack, and smack) I hit her thighs close to her wet spot.

"CHRissTiannN MMMmmm please baby!" she is begging, Ana always begs when we get to this stage.

When I stop smacking her with the whip and stand there she writhes around trying to find me, I'm standing next to the bed. When she lies still I climb on the bed kiss her and kneel next to her undoing the handcuffs and watch as she removes the blindfold.

"MMMmmm Mr Grey you are so kinky" Ana purrs and I immediately hover over, kiss her and we make love again both cum at the same time moaning each other's names.

An hour later I am lying next to my wife with a huge grin on my face. "Ana I love you so much!" I kiss her forehead and she snuggles against my side.

"I love you too Christian more than you will ever know and I am glad everything in our lives happened the way it did." Ana's statement confused me for a moment before I realised what she meant. Everything that had happened had brought us closer together and made our bond stronger. We probably wouldn't have got to this stage if some events never took place and all of a sudden I become aware the bad times show you how much you appreciate the good times.


	11. Chapter 11: A Special Gift

Today is the final day in Paris for everyone. As I look out on the beautiful city it truly takes my breath away. Ethan lays behind me in our bed I am happy he is still asleep peacefully I have stressed my husband out lately and I regret it so much. I am so lucky to have him you wouldn't know he is related to Kate honestly they are polar opposites on some days. I fell in love with him the first day I saw him, we have evolved so much since then. Ethan is really excited about giving my parents their present he insisted on paying for it since he got a well paying job in Seattle a few years ago after he finished his degree. Apart from travelling Europe with my husband, Elliot and Kate, Ethan and I have bought a house close to my parent's place. I like being close by, I know mum and dad aren't old but if I can help I want to especially after all they have done for me. I have been busy with my career the past couple of years or so, which is why we came to Europe on vacation to let everyone relax, owning six restaurants does take its toll. When the conversations of children came up I was adamant I wanted to have a large family, so did Ethan we agreed to have at least three if not four or five children. After trying without success I began to worry children might not be an option for me without the help of adoption. Ethan was very supportive saying he didn't care as long as he had me, I knew children did matter though so I threw myself into work trying not to concentrate on that issue specifically. One day about three years ago I was a week late for my period and I was so excited. I ran to the store got a few tests and rang Ethan and he drove straight home from work. After waiting the allotted time, I looked at the sticks on the counter and my glass world shattered, it was negative. Ethan came into the bathroom and found me crying in a ball against the cupboard, he scooped me up and took me to bed and hugged me until I stopped crying. Now here we are in Paris "the city of love" and I am constantly worrying that after finally falling pregnant and finding out a few days ago that I may have caused harm to our baby through alcohol consumption or that some other form of complication may arise. Ethan and I had spoken about making appointments with Dr. Greene upon our return to Seattle to see about alternate options, although now I am hoping it will be to see exactly how far along I am. Ethan suggested I talk to my mum and now that everyone knows I don't see the harm. I really wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose it before I told them but it doesn't matter they know now. I mean I am 27 now and my dreams of having a big family are fading fast. Ethan and I should really discuss the possibility of some adoptions to achieve our family numbers. I like the idea of adopting some children and giving them the opportunities in life that my mum and dad have given the three of us.

"Good morning gorgeous" Ethan wraps his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach and nuzzles into my neck I always get cold shivers when he does that.

Spinning around to face him I lean up and kiss him running my hands through his hair. His hands move down over my backside and he grips firmly, then lifts me up and carries me back to bed.

"This is where you are meant to be Mia not standing on that balcony leaving your husband in bed cold and alone." Ethan is so sexy; he makes me calmer by just being here with me.

"Oh, is that what I was doing? I'm sorry how can I make it up to you baby?" I smile at him a little, then I get pushed into a full blown grin when he pulls me onto him and thrusts his hips in the air.

"Ethan Kavanagh you are one big stud aren't you? My stud?" I look at him with worried eyes and he beams back a smile at me.

"Yes, Mia Kavanagh I am your stud!" He is going to kiss me I can see it in his eyes he loves me so much.

I run my hands through his hair and look down into his beautiful blue eyes, yes he is my stud. Leaning down I kiss him passionately and roll over again taking him with me. I am met with a look of confusion when I pull back to breathe.

"Ethan, make love to me" I blink up at him and then run my hands up his back to his broad shoulders.

"Oh Mia, you are so beautiful" Ethan looks me in the eye and I melt grabbing his face I kiss him and moan into his mouth as our tongues meet. We moan and groan in the ecstasy of our love making until we find our release and I keep Ethan inside of me I don't want him to get off yet I love feeling him on me, it's comforting.

I kiss his cheek and stroke his hair while our breathing calms. "Ethan, what did I do to deserve you and my family?"

He turns to look me in the eye I think this is a good thing, well I hope. "Mia, you are beautiful, kind, loving oh the list goes on and on, you are loved because of who you are and how you love people. So in answer to your question you deserve all of us for just being you."

My eyes well with tears, can I hold it? No, I can't. I erupt into tears and feel familiar hands wipe them away and kiss my eyes.

"Come on let's get ready for today it's going to be amazing baby." Ethan is so enthusiastic to show my parents how much he cares for them. They know he loves them but I don't know if I should tell them he worships my dad.

"Shower with me?" I look into his eyes and he smiles back at me then nods.

After our shower Mia seems to have relaxed a little. I can't wait to see her parent's faces they probably wouldn't think I could afford their gift but I wanted something really special. Also her father is a fantastic man and as he is retiring this year I wanted to give him something I know he will use and love all the time. Grace will love it too, truth be told I hope they whole family will love it. I am hoping with the surprise planned for today Mia can either speak to her mum about the pregnancy and her worries or she can forget her worries for just one day. I truly can never repay Ana for introducing us; my life has become amazing thanks to Mia and her family. Mia's reservations about us getting together were over rather quickly Elliot said to her "...don't be ridiculous, he loves you and it is not disgusting that I am dating his sister. Mia, you are my sister but it is not wrong for you to love him, in fact it would be wrong to deny your own happiness ok? So go for it!" I was so thankful for Elliot speaking to her; it put her worries at ease. The best day of our lives so far was the day I borrowed "The Grace" off Christian and Ana, I took Mia just off the coastline and asked for her hand in marriage. I remember her first response made me laugh she said "Oh Ethan, hang on wait did you ask my father?" she looked so concerned I said "Of course I did Mia, your parents blessing was very important to me." Then she cried her acceptance and said something about wishing this day could never end, the day was beautiful and so was she...

"Ethan? Are you ready to go everyone is packed and waiting for us to head over to the harbour." Mia is standing in front of me in a beautiful pink dress sort of like the one's Kate and Ana wear; oh she is breathtakingly beautiful I am just staring, say something you fool.

"Mia...wow!" Is all I can manage so I blink a few times and close my mouth before I drool.

"Thank you Mr Kavanagh, you look sexy enough to kiss. So come here and I will." Mia has her hands on her dress swinging it from side to side making it fan out as she speaks to me. Get up you fool, she said she wanted to kiss you.

I stand up and walk towards her, probably with a look of shock and awe on my face when I get close enough, she throws herself at me and I grab her instinctively before dipping her and kissing her passionately.

"Let's go before I take you again on the bed" I pull her up with me and she is blushing.

"Okay muscles, we need our bags." Mia smirks at me challenging me to carry all the bags.

"No worries honey, I think my wife should be happy I am so strong, given that I carry her quite a bit." I raise my head and look into her beautiful eyes and she is glowing.

"Oh, believe me she is!" Mia squealed and left the room but not before grabbing the two smallest bags to help me out a little, we had two suitcases each.

The drive over I was sitting with Mia who didn't seem too bad now. Meanwhile Kate and Elliot were in the very back with Ava, playing with her toes and making her giggle. I am so happy for my sister but hopefully Mia and I will have that soon. I place my hand on her stomach and rub; she turns to look at me and is smiling as her own hand covers mine. I lean over and kiss her chastely on the lips, wow I love her she is my, everything. We arrive at the harbour and Christian instructs Taylor and Sawyer to come along for walk.

I turn to their parent's and say "Carrick and Grace, I want to show you how much I appreciate you and care for you. Mia and I are so happy that we could be a part of this special anniversary week."

"Ethan we wouldn't have it any other way. Now where on Earth are we going?" Grace asks she is a lovely lady and a fantastic mother.

"Follow us!" I say and take Mia's hand and we walk in front of the rest of the family only to stop a hundred metres down next to a huge catamaran.

"Wow, what a great vessel" Carrick says with pure love in his voice.

"Carrick I am glad you like it, this is Mia and I's anniversary present for you and Grace." I am so proud of myself right now. Usually I cave in and tell people, but I didn't and have managed to shock Christian and my sister, those two speechless is a sight to behold.

"What?!" Grace shrieks at us, and then composes herself. "You bought us a Catamaran?"

"Yes mum, we did so you and dad can stay out at sea more now he is retiring." Mia is gripping my hand hard; I hope we made the right decision.

"Wow, it's beautiful thank you so much. Grace isn't she just yar!" Carrick beams to his wife as he leans in for a closer look at the Catamaran Nautitech 47 floating on the water tranquilly.

"Ethan you made good choice mate, a 10 berth cat NICE!" Christian beams at me while Ana smiles warmly at me.

"Actually mate it's been fitted out to have an extra two berths at the front so she can berth 12." I state proudly as Christian looks at me and nods he knows I have done my homework.

"It's beautiful you two, your father and I will love being out at sea." Grace smiles and hugs both Mia and I.

Everyone stands saying what a great choice it was to pick such a large catamaran, when all of a sudden I feel a pulling on my pants.

"Uncle Ethan, my want to go on da sheep!" Phoebe pouts when I look at her, before I can say anything to her she is being scolded lightly by both of her parents. But Ana's voice is the one you can hear more of "Phoebe Grace, what do you think you are doing? That is an extremely rude thing to say and do, your uncle was talking. Apologise now please."

"I...sorry." Phoebe looks up at me, her lower lip quivering as tears well up in her grey eyes.

I kneel down to her level and scoop her up, looking into her grey eyes I say "It's ok Phoebe, you need to ask Grandma and Grandpa though sweetie it's their boat."

Phoebe looks to her parents who are now smiling at her with Teddy in between them.

"Let's all go on board for a drink the fridge is fully stocked for your trip home." As I speak I look to Grace and Carrick and then to Mia, I hold out my hand for her.

"Grace you first my love" Carrick says after he and Grace get close.

"Oh my goodness it's beautiful Cary." Grace is nearly in tears, as we all climb aboard the catamaran.

Phoebe, Teddy and Ava ask their parents can they go exploring, Kate and Elliot don't hesitate but Christian is always worried, I can understand how he feels I will worry for my kids to. Christian kneels down and tells them "Same rules apply on here as the Grace ok?" you have to laugh at him he is raising eyebrows at the kids. After agreeing they walk hand in hand exploring the catamaran. After finishing a drink Grace and Carrick insist all of us join them on their trip home, saying that it will make it more special for them with all the family around. After we all agree Christian asks Taylor and Sawyer to retrieve the bags then hands them a cheque each and instructs Taylor, Gail, Sophie, Luke and Andrea to enjoy the rest of the weekend before they fly home in the jet on Monday afternoon. Once our luggage is on board we set sail. I walk up to Carrick who is at the helm and ask "What are you going to name her?" to which he replied "Don't know yet son, but we have a while to think about it" he laughed I am so glad Mia and I could contribute to their happiness this week.


	12. Chapter 12: Thank you God!

So we are aboard "Eclipse". Honestly sometimes my father isn't that great with names, I would have named her Athena or Atlas given that we crossed a huge body of water in her. We have been aboard for three weeks now, cruising in to this harbour or that harbour to get supplies. The trip across the Atlantic Ocean was the best bit no one but our family around for miles, just as it should be. I am dreading returning to Seattle but at the same time, I will be happy to return and have some alone time with my wife and children without being constantly interrupted by another member of our growing tribe. Mum and Dad said this month has been the best in their lives and to be honest it has been truly amazing even when Mia is constantly babbling, I love her she is my sister but sometimes I feel like sticking a ball gag in her mouth to shut her up. Ana looks beautiful she is glowing and starting to show a little now especially in the right places, her boob's look amazing our third child is doing a beautiful job. Mum, Kate and Mia are always all over Ana and the kid's, Kate always has Ava on her hip unless Teddy, Phoebe and Ava are playing. I hate it when Ana starts to show everyone is constantly touching her, I don't know how she can put up with it; god she's an amazing woman. I have to give Ethan and Mia credit they gave mum and dad an amazing present I wish I had of thought of it. I can truly see Ana and I happy like they are when we get older, when I was young I had my secret thoughts and I remember wishing I could have a happy life like mum and dad; but thinking how could I have that I am bad and don't deserve to be happy like that. Every single day of my life I will try and show Ana how she has made me a better person. I do try to relax more but I still love control, Ana knows that will never change and the children will learn as they get older. It's around eleven o'clock at night and I am anchoring into a cove until morning when dad can steer the Eclipse into the Sound and anchor her down for the first time near home. After anchoring I look to the sky and as my eyes drift back down towards the deck I see my goddess, she smiles warmly at me looking absolutely stunning in a silk night dress.

"Oh Ana, you look stunning sweetheart, come here now!" I stand proud wanting her to succumb to my will.

Looking directly in to my eyes she smirks and shakes her head. I love how she plays with me. "Anastasia, do you need a spanking?" Raising my eyebrow I return her smirk, she takes no time to think about it and quickly nods her head. Oh wow how can I get so lucky? A beautiful family a goddess for a wife!

Ana walks towards me and my eyes don't know where to settle they are darting from her chest to her gorgeous hair how it falls around her face. Her eyes still captivate me that beautiful blue gaze traps me and I take action; circling her in my arms I dip her down as my lips find their goal.

"Geez, you two really are a couple of lovebirds aren't you?" I bring Ana back up with me and we are met by the smiling face of my mother, I look to Ana trying to gauge her reaction and she is blushing.

"Sorry Grace, I was just coming to find Christian...the bed felt empty without him." Ana looked to mum who was smirking and nodding, indicating she did not believe a word she was saying.

"Darling, I know what it is like to be in love. I am still truly in love with one man, Carrick Grey." Mum smiles as I wrap my arms around Ana.

"I'm so happy for the two of you Grace. How come you're still awake? Is everything ok?" Ana loved my mother; she was always there when we needed her.

Smiling my mum walked over to us and grabbed Ana and basically ripped her from my arms.

"Mum?" I ask curiously as she nearly squashes my wife with love before my eyes.

"Thank you Ana...you are such an amazing woman." My mum was watching me smiling. Is my mum crying?

"Grace, you are the amazing one. Now is everything ok?" Ana pushes my mum back to see her face and wipes her tears away.

"Oh yes dear, I just wanted to get some night air and it is so beautiful up here." As mum spoke the last part her eyes fell back on me and she smiled.

"Gracie, are you coming back to bed?" Why is everyone getting up, then I realised dad is probably the same with mum as I am with Ana, can't sleep without the one he loves next to him wrapped in his embrace.

"Yes I am darling. Good night love birds, the kids are still sound asleep I just checked on them for you" saying that she hugs and kisses us before winking at us and walking away. My mum is so tuned in it isn't funny. You can't keep secrets from her when it comes to her family.

Ana spins around and looks at me. "Christian, can we make love tonight and have a night of kinky fuckery tomorrow?"

"Darling, nothing would make me happier. Good thing we have the cabin at the front near the kids" I say as I smirk at her.

"Mr Grey please come to bed and let me love you." Ana has gotten so confident since we came into each other's lives, honestly she is always asking something of me and I love it!

"Gladly" is all I say before she was pulling me towards the steps, I gladly followed watching her. Ana opens the door to our room and pulls me inside as I shut the door with my foot.

"Oh Christian, I need you now!" I love how feisty she gets when she is turned on.

"Ana, my Ana" I murmur against her lips.

"Yes baby please...Christian Pleaassseee" I want to fuck her hard and fast then make love to her before we sleep.

I kiss her then quickly lock the door and rid myself of clothing. When I turn to her, she is watching me and biting her fucking lip. I place my hands on her hips and bring her satin night dress up over her beautiful body. I pick her up and lay her on the bottom of the bed and kneel on one of the steps. I waste no time in licking her wet spot. I always have to hold her still she never really did learn that aspect of control but I loved it. Moaning my name when the first orgasm pulses through her body she moves even more. I'm not done but Ana moves up the bed and pulls me up so our lips and tongues mingle as we make love. I enter her slowly and when she kisses me passionately I thrust into her with everything I have, she is my wife, the mother of our children and a pure goddess. "Christ...Ana...oh...baby FUCK!" I speak directly into her ear in a strained tone so we don't wake everyone.

"YES...God...CHRISTIAN!" Ana grasped my face and her breathing intensified as we both began to climax, I was still thrusting into her giving her my all. Stilling our breathing was harsh and Ana's chest was heaving crazily almost like she was still orgasming, I feel her muscles tighten around me and she is cumming again fuck.

"OOOOHHH Christian...yes baby YES!" Ana moaned into my ear as I started making love to her kissing her neck then nibbling on her earlobe.

"Ana...you are so beautiful" I was close to cumming again and she felt fantastic wrapped around me.

"Christian...come...with...me...oh...baby" I watch Ana's beautiful face contort showing pure pleasure as she flings her eyes open and we lock gazes and we come furiously before I roll off her lay on my side facing her.

"Wow...Ana that was fantastic honey, I love you so much." I lean over and kiss her sweetly on the lips. "You are so insatiable Mrs Grey."

"Mr Grey, I was taught by the best." I'm the one who taught her about sex but I definitely didn't teach her to be insatiable.

"Sorry Mrs Grey, but you must have learnt that one by yourself." I'll play with her a little.

"Christian, do you remember how many times we would have sex in a day?" Her smile is so beautiful and cheeky.

"Sure do baby, they are all on par as the best days of my life." Smiling warmly at her I tuck strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think we should sleep Mr Grey, we have two young children who will be up bright and early." I sighed knowing she was right I didn't want to sleep I wanted to lay there with my beautiful wife in my arms.

"Goodnight Anastasia I love you" I say pulling her close and kissing her shoulder.

"Goodnight Christian I love you too" she snuggles in and we fall asleep.

The following day we returned to land and the whole family came to Bella Vista for a late lunch and a welcome home dinner. All of us adults talked as we watched the children play in the meadow. Teddy runs away from the girls as they chase him, it's a bit unfair three against one now with Sophie playing as well, I am so glad Jason and Gail were granted full custody a few moths ago. Teddy keeps getting caught out, poor little guy we need to even the odds up. I look to Ana she is watching the children playing and rubbing her stomach happily. I wonder whether we will have a boy or a girl this time, either is fine we have already been blessed by one of each.

"What do you two say to evening out the odds for poor Ted?" I look pointedly at Elliot and Ethan who smile and nod.

"I'm no genius Christian but that will give you an unfair advantage." Damn Ana and that smart mouth of hers.

"You can't play, not with Grape in there" I point to her stomach.

"Well I just don't think three fully grown men and a six year old is fair against a twelve year old, a five year old and a three year old." Ana was always fair with our children I loved that about her.

"Ok Kate?" I looked to her and she nodded I think the thought of playing tag with Elliot is all she had on her mind.

"Good let's play!" I yell as I run down to the kids.

I am watching my sons, daughter in law, grandson and granddaughters play happily. I smile thinking they all play well together and allow Sophie to feel like one of us, the Taylor's are family. Ana has taken a seat in the deck chair and giggling watching Christian pick Teddy up and run away with him. Teddy definitely got Ana's laugh. Mia is asleep on a deck chair next to Ana with a hand protectively over her stomach. I must try and talk to her about things now that she is back from Europe. Jason and Gail are having some alone time in their house before they come up for dinner, Gail is going to cook up a feast. Carrick and I are sitting at the beautiful table setting Ana and Christian have bought for out here it is big and can seat up to twenty people. I suppose that is so when everyone we can all fit at one table. I squeeze Carrick's hand and lean my head on his shoulder, he is so happy all the time now. Since Christian met Ana our lives have changed so much. All of our children are married with children of their own on the way. Our son is happy and carefree loving the life he has built for his family. Christian has been hugging me all the time since the "Charlie Tango" incident. I think he is trying to make up for lost time. When he was a little boy I used to try and touch him but he was too scared and was constantly pulling away. Ana is an angel sent from god to help Christian, she has already helped him with allot of his issues. They are such good parents. I often think back to the nights I would run into Christian's room when he was little because he would be having nightmares, after he fell asleep I would always cry a little and ask god "why, how could anyone hurt their little baby like that?" Carrick and I love all of our children Mia helped with Christian a little bit; I think they sort of always had a special bond. Elliot was a carefree child after coming to live with us and he loved Christian so much and was always looking out for him. I remember back to the first day I met Ana in Christian's apartment, I had thought yeah they won't come out and meet me. I was worried I had embarrassed him in front of company, I would never do that intentionally to my children I was merely worried about him. I remember Ana came out in such normal clothes and still looked so beautiful; I couldn't help but glow with pride when I met her. The whole time I was there Christian didn't take his eyes off her. Now here we are seven and a half years later and she can't take her eyes off him.

I close my eyes and whisper a silent prayer.

"Thank you god, you have made my dreams come true thank you, thank you, thank you I will thank you for eternity for the happiness you have given my family."

"Mum would you like a drink?" Christian is smiling warmly at me.

I nod and he heads into the house to retrieve everyone drinks with Teddy by his side.


	13. Chapter 13: Christian the amazing Father

I am in the kitchen making sandwiches for our lunch, while Christian and the children are watching a film in the family room. We have been home for more than two days and Christian hasn't been back to work yet. This is the longest time he has ever taken off work the entire time I have known him. Even on our honeymoon he was connected to work given the problematic issues that occurred around that time. Each day I see our family growing not only in numbers, but with love and appreciation of each other. Christian's patience is tenfold to what it was since the arrival of our children. Ethan and Mia both seemed to be more relaxed since Grace and Carrick renewing their vows, I have tried to think what could have upset her so much. Christian and I will get there one day I know we will, the love we have for each other is endless and we will always find a way like we always have. Grace and Carrick have arranged for a family get together next Saturday all our family will be there as well as Kate's parents and Ray and mum are coming to, Bob has commitments with the country club now he is Vice President and he likes feeling useful so he is remaining in Georgia.

"Lunch is ready!" I serve the sandwiches out according to who likes what; Teddy and Phoebe are having ham and cheese while Christian and I are having ham and salad.

"Yummy, mummy I want you to sit next to me!" Teddy squeals as he pats the chair next to his own.

"I want mummy!" Phoebe half yells and pouts oh goodness they are both so like Christian.

My immediate thought is how do I handle this...Christian thankfully quickly came up with a solution. "Mummy would you like to go out into the meadow for a picnic and we can all sit out there together?" he asked me while cocking his head a little to one side and smiling at me.

Oh I love him so much and later tonight dominant Christian can exercise his sexpertise over me. "That sounds like a plan, it is a beautiful day today what..?" I didn't even get to finish the sentence before our children are out the back door and bolting to find a nice shady spot under one of the willow trees. Christian always says "they get that from you Ana", which I suppose they do because I do recall being "eager" for certain things since meeting Christian.

"Mrs Grey, are you coming outside to eat lunch in the shade with our beautiful children?" Christian asks me respectfully interrupting my wandering mind.

"Yes I am Mr Grey; however you need to occupy the children for a while after lunch so I can prepare your surprise." I smile at him before running after the children I watch him contemplate my words before bolting after me, I am sure we would look ridiculous all of us running outside with sandwiches in our hands.

After we pick an appropriate spot to sit in we settle down in the nice soft grass and have our lunch, all of us talking and smiling to each other. "I think we have new neighbours on both sides of us Ana" Christian looks a little uneasy but then has an "I know what I have done and I am so proud of myself look on his face". Just as I am about to ask him what is going on he runs away from the three of us and yells "tag time", I look to the children's faces and they light up they never ever get tired of playing with their daddy.

After a little while Christian runs over to me and growls in my ear "Anastasia, go and prepare my surprise you fucking goddess!" then swats my behind and I feel weak in the knees, then butterflies in my stomach oh lord.

"Yes _sir_, right away _sir_, your wish is my command _sir" _I smirk at him knowing that it won't be a surprise anymore I watch as a look of pure pleasure spreads across his face and with that look his eyes glaze over with lust.

"Kids, let's go and meet the neighbours "Christian calls them and they both run up and grab his hands. Christian looks to them and smiles towards me proudly. I pull out my phone and take a quick picture and type underneath it "Christian the loving father". I then send it to Grace, Mia, Kate and Mum.

I wonder who our new neighbours could be both the houses are large and beautiful and I do hope if they have children they are nice and not stuck up and snotty. I was planning to take Christian to Escala tonight and let him have his way with me but I think it is high time we do some proper kinky fuckery in our own house. As I reach our bedroom door I receive a lengthy text message explaining to me that the neighbours are really nice and to stop what I am doing right now and come and meet them to which he specifies the house on the left hand side of ours first. As if he knows me he adds it is important to the children, Anastasia. I leave our bedroom and head towards the stairs and proceed out the front door and walk down the driveway.

As I walk in the house on the left's driveway I see my husband and children standing talking to people near the front door. The closer I get the more it looks like Mr and Mrs Taylor...hang on it is and Sophie is in front of them. "How long have you three been living here?" I ask Mrs Taylor.

"Oh since we came back from Paris dear, Mr Grey brought the house and told us it was our anniversary present. What with Taylor and I having both worked for him for ten years now." As Gail speaks a smile spreads across her face and I find I am smiling too.

"Of course, how could I forget? You worked for him for four years before I came along! Well congratulations to the two of you for lasting so long around my husband, he is a very difficult man" as I am speaking to the Taylor's I hear a clearing of a throat and turn my head in my husband's direction he shakes his head with a huge smirk on his face. "The Taylor's home on the Bella Vista estate will be moved to Aspen on the grounds of our house there." Christian explains to me while the children begin hugging my legs and waist and I rub their backs. I can't believe how much love they have for us, I love feeling their little chubby arms wrapped around any part of me.

"Well we should let you get back to whatever you were doing." I smile at Gail and look to Christian and Jason who are watching both of us intently.

"It was lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Grey and both of you too." Gail smiles as she bends down to our children.

"Mrs Taylor you already knew who we are." Teddy states headstrong and thoroughly confused at the comment Gail just made.

"Yes Teddy, I do but now I am your neighbour as well isn't that good." Gail looked to him as his brow furrowed and then proceeded into a face splitting grin as he nods.

"Let's go see the other neighbours. Have a nice day off you two, bye Sophie." Christian smiled and waved to the Taylor's as we started to walk away.

Proceeding down the street to the other neighbours house I sort of expected what was to come. Luke and Andrea greeted us and exchanged pleasantries before we returned home. Christian had given Luke and Andrea the house as an engagement present, but secretly I knew that this way he wouldn't have to worry about neighbours we didn't know spying or being nosy. Honestly I had thought to myself, it's a wonder he hadn't thought of this when we first moved here.

Just as I am about to walk in to the master bedroom I hear Phoebe running up behind me and calling me "Mummy, mummy!" I stop and turn around just as she lunges at my legs I grab her under her arms and stop her from falling. "Phoebe Grace, when will you learn? You don't run in the house!" I scold her lightly knowing Christian would have just had a heart attack.

"I, sorry mummy" tears swell in her little eyes she is so sensitive like me.

"Its ok darling. Just try to remember not to run, ok? Now what did you want mummy for sweet heart?" I kneel down and hold her at arm's length.

"I wanna lern to ride da bike, like Teddy" her little voice cuts deep as I realise this is upsetting her.

"Ok, baby lets go and tell daddy." I smile and hold out my hand for her she smiles back and takes it enthusiastically.

As we walk hand in hand towards the living room I admire the beautiful house that we call home. The redesigning of this house is magnificent. Before we even arrive in the room Phoebe drops my hand and walks fast in towards her father.

"Hi Princess" he says as he grabs her lifting her off the ground and kisses her face while tickling her furiously.

After she calms down she is still smiling and looking to Christian she says "Daddy, can you tech me how to ride da bike like Teddy?"

"Do you think you're ready for a big girl bike baby?" Christian always asks these sorts of questions to our children, but it does make them think and become more headstrong. Grace informed me Carrick did it with their children and that watching them respond in an impervious tone made her laugh.

Phoebe's only response is to nod furiously and when Christian smiles and holds her head still for fear of her neck snapping she starts to pout. "Yes, Phoebe I will teach you how to ride a big girl's bike" Christian says softly to her. Then she does something neither Christian or I have seen her do before, she smiles and bites her bottom lip.

"Anastasia I need a word with you." He grounds out my name like he used to when we first met.

We walk out of the living room and in to the hallway and he pins me against the wall with his body. "Darling I think your bad habits are rubbing off on the children." Christian has this way of probing your mind when his eyes fixate on you. I love the feeling it gives me.

"Mr Grey, you are also guilty of that. The blame is not entirely mine." I bite my lip and he grins at me with his gorgeous mouth.

"I do NOT bite my lip Anastasia." Oh he is growling at me that's so sexy.

"No Mr Grey but you do pout and both of OUR children do that more than they bite their lips why do you think that is?" I've got him now he has the world's cutest pout and he uses it to his advantage.

"I know I do Mrs Grey I am sorry...will you please forgive me?" He is trying to get me to feel guilty and hangs his head a little.

"Mr Grey habits are habits and some should not be changed." I grasp his face and make him look at me then kiss his lips while thrusting my pelvis towards him.

"Oh Mrs Grey I hope my surprise is ready tonight I can't wait any longer." He thinks I'm eager, I don't know who he is trying to fool.

Before I get a chance to respond I hear someone calling me. "Mummy...Mummy is you ok?" Phoebe's lip is quivering I suppose she doesn't understand why I am being held next to the wall by her father.

"Yes baby girl I am fine daddy was just tickling mummy." I smile at her and her lip stops quivering and she shifts her gaze to her father and beams at him.

"Can I play tickles too?" Oh she is so cute I bend, pick my baby girl up and Christian tickles her little belly until she is screaming "No far...no far".

"Teddy here come the tickle brigade" I say as we head towards the living room. We spend time tickling each other until we are all in stitches. These moments are why I love my family. The constant happiness, love I get from just being near them.


	14. Chapter 14: Merry Christmas!

"Ana? Baby? Where are you? Christian can't know what I am doing it's Christmas Eve and I am trying to wrap some presents. I run towards our bedroom and find him coming out to find me.

"Ana, there you are. What have you been doing? I want you to come to bed!"

"I was just in my study doing something and before you ask NO I won't tell you it's a surprise. Don't give me that look Christian I want to be able to surprise you especially tomorrow." He is so cute when he pouts and crossing his arms has double the effect.

"But Ana I need you." Oh wow our children are Mr Mercurial all over with all their pouting and whining.

"Christian if I make love to you right now, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything baby you know that!" he starts kissing my neck and his strong hands roam my back.

"I want you to stay here afterwards so I can finish preparing your surprise before I come back to bed. Is that ok?" I push him a little and look into his eyes searching for my answer.

"Ok I will but how long will you be? I get lonely in our bed without you." I don't need much longer just have to put a few more things in place.

"Not long I promise...Love me now Christian" I want him so bad I can feel the wetness between my thighs grow as his hands work my body up building pleasure. He picks me up and carries me to our bed and places me down gently and hovers over me. I love these moments just me and my husband nothing to interfere or distract us. We quickly undress before I lean up and capture his mouth with mine and moan at the feeling which has taken hold of me. I go to move my hands and he has them pinned to the bed.

"Stay still Anastasia! Would you like to play a game with me?" Shivers are running down my spine as he speaks softly into my ear. Hotline to the groin active!

"Yes please Mr Grey!" I nod then once I am finished speaking he produces a tie and I smile at him while he ties it around my head and blindfolds me. I then hear metal clanking and move my head to try and figure out what he is doing. I immediately realise when I feel fluffy cuffs on my wrists that we ARE going to play tonight, my subconscious leaps for joy. I then feel a feather running up and down my body over my nipples, dipping into my navel before continuing on towards my wet spot that is getting more soaked by the second. "Oh...Christian" I moan as his skilled fingers stroke me gradually moving in and out feeling and relishing in my wetness. My breathing is harsh and I can feel what he is going to do before he does it. Long strokes of his tongue up my mound and I know this is my torture for keeping a secret from him but it feels sooo good. I wreathe around on the bed trying to stop the tingly feeling that has taken over me. I hear him groan as I lick my lips and thrust my hips towards the sky. I try it again and success our bodies become one, he is filling me completely. "Christian...I...am...not...going...to...Last...long...fuck!" My body is jerking as I cum furiously all over his gorgeous cock. "CHRISTIAN!" I scream his name as wave after wave of orgasmic bless swallows me up. I can feel him tensing inside of me and I know he is close.

"ANA...Yes baby...Fuck!" Christian stops thrusting and shoots his load deep inside me.

He takes off the tie and handcuffs before kissing my neck and trying to steady his breathing.

"That was amazing Ana." I run my fingers through his hair and look deep into his eyes my chest rising and falling at an erratic rate.

Christian flips me over so I am lying on top of him and kiss his chest before I fall asleep never wanting this moment to end.

"Ana. Baby, wake up you need to get dressed before the kids see too much." Christian's shaking me lightly I frown I am still sooo tired. I glance at my clock and it says six fifteen the kids will be in here soon we have instilled some manners regarding holidays and birthdays. Things like don't come and wake mummy and daddy up until at least half past six and when we open presents we open them one at a time.

"Ok I will get up. I need to have a shower we have that lunch at your parent's house today and I don't fancy everyone being able to smell me."

"But Mrs Grey you smell of you and me and sex." He grabs me and pulls me onto his lap so I am straddling him, he is so smug and it just makes me smile.

"I do and I like that smell but you and I are the only two who need to know what we smell like" I smirk at him and grind my hips back and forth on his morning wood, before getting up and walking towards our ensuite.

I have a shower and come out to our room to get dressed. Seconds after I am finished there is a little knock on the door.

"Come in Phoebe!" Christian knows their footsteps apart and their knocks not to mention all the specifics but he knows them in every way possible.

I hear footsteps and before he knocks I say "Come on in Teddy."

"Mummy, can we opend da presnts now?" This was Phoebe's third Christmas and Christian and I agreed that this year she would get a better idea of what it was all about.

"Phoebe..." Christian stated in a warning tone and watched her as she looked at him sadly knowing what she did was wrong. I was so happy when I convinced him to bring the children up without them having everything, I didn't want spoiled brats. "Darling you know we wait until after breakfast to open the presents because breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I still loved watching Christian with the children he is such an amazing father I can't believe mum and Ray are both coming down for Christmas with all of us Grey's and the Kavanagh's will all be there too. Carrick and Grace have always made their home welcoming to my parents. They are the sort of couple I would love Christian and me to become, they are not snobby upper class people they are normal and I am so thankful for that. Grace is an angel always hovering close by and always ready to lend a helping hand.

Ten minutes later we all crawl out of bed and wander downstairs to make waffles and bacon for ourselves, we hardly get Gail to cook now due to the fact that she has started her family with Jason and Sophie. I have been getting her to teach me how to cook like she does so I can always please Christian. Gail says I have a natural talent for cooking and I pick everything up extremely quickly.

"Mummy, wen I get older I want to be pretty like you!" I am pulled from my day dreams by my daughter wrapping her arms around my leg and looking up at me are the most beautiful grey eyes.

"Honey you will be absolutely breathtaking." I smile down at her as she blushes and I feel my tears welling up as I realise she has some of me in there too.

We eat breakfast and then head into the lounge room where our big beautiful Christmas tree is gorgeously decorated and below it sit about five presents each the rest of the presents for the children are at their grandparent's house. I glance over to the fireplace where there are stockings hanging...they weren't there last night. I count and there are ten stockings lined up one for each of us I suppose...Teddy, Phoebe, Christian, Myself, Gail, Sophie, Jason, Luke and Andrea and then there is a small one they are all filled with things for each of us I am sure mine has Jewellery and chocolate in their somewhere, Gail and Andrea's will be the same. Who owns the tenth one I wonder to myself. We sit around the Christmas tree as Christian gets ready to divide the presents up and we watch our children as they jump up and down with excitement.

"Ok, your first princess this one is from Mummy." Christian says as he hands her a beautifully wrapped long slim box.

"Thank you Mummy!" Phoebe squeals.

"You are welcome darling" I can't help but smile my life is so perfect.

She screams with delight, as she unwraps it to realise it is the doll she has wanted for the past week. She leaps up and hugs me starting to cry and I hug my little girl and kiss her forehead as she sits in my lap and admires her latest present.

"Okay Teddy, you are next buddy this one is from Mummy." I hope he likes it and Christian winks at me and smirks he knows what I am thinking about.

"Thank you Mummy this is great Dad can you help me build it and help me fly it?" Teddy loved the scaled replica I bought him of his father's GEH Jet.

"You are welcome darling I am glad you liked it." He beams back at me.

"I don't just like it I love it!" Teddy takes me by surprise when he throws his arms around Phoebe and me before kissing me on my lips.

We pass the presents all around until the ones beneath the tree are all opened. Phoebe got her doll, a charm bracelet, a new convertible to go with her new doll, a new bike with glitter ribbon handles and a set of Dr Seuss books.

Teddy got the jet replica, a new bike, a car race track set, a watch and a remote control jet boat.

Christian got a remote control jet boat to race Teddy, a new set of cufflinks, a new watch, a new blackberry and the key to the playroom.

I got a diamond necklace and earrings set, a bottle of my favourite perfume Channel Mademoiselle, a new blackberry, a new laptop and a day spa voucher.

Our morning was filled with the joy and happiness that Christmas brings each and every year to our family and it wasn't long before Gail, Jason, Sophie, Luke and Andrea came in to wish us a "Merry Christmas". I knew that Christian was thinking about the playroom because he was fiddling with the key in his pocket.

As the afternoon progressed we started to get ready to leave for the Christmas party at Bellevue. I knew Grace and Carrick would go all out so I decided to get the children dressed up as something. Once I spilled the beans to Kate she said she will dress Ava up as well. Grace and Carrick are doting grandparents and do everything they can for our children, they even set up a "kid's only area". Luke and Andrea have gone to spend the rest of the day with her family before seeing his parents tomorrow. Jason and Gail are joining us at Bellevue along with Sophie. Gail is insisting on dressing Sophie up as well so she doesn't feel left out with the other children. Tonight is going to be an amazing night!


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Night

Everyone has arrived at Bellevue and it looks beautiful like a scene out of a fairytale. There is tinsel and decorations wound around the staircase. A single Christmas tree is situated close to the piano and fireplace with presents piled beneath it. Over the fireplace there are fourteen stockings. Mum has done an amazing job this year, to look at her handy work you would think professionals were involved, but the truth is my mum loves decorating this place herself every year. Ethan and I are so excited to big scan isn't too far away now only three more antagonizing weeks. Every night around the same time I wake up and find Ethan sitting on our bed feet on the floor and his head in his hands, every time I bring it up he brushes it off. The first few times he laughed and said "I must have been doing some thinking" needless to say I wasn't amused when it kept happening every night. I started talking to him about it and asked him what was wrong, it wasn't until he answered me that I realised he was asleep. The words he had spoken were so clear and concise that I knew he had to be asleep to be communicating about this topic. I have been thinking about bringing it up but it's hard when he always acts so strong and happy around me. One of his confessions was "Mia...I can't help it...I want a big family...please don't let anything happen to Junior...Please god let us keep our little gift!" I cried myself to sleep that night and to know he is keeping his feelings bottled up is worse, I don't dare broach the subject until we know more about the baby. No one in the family knows we have tried nearly all natural methods to improve our fertility but nothing has seemed to work. Teddy, Phoebe, Ava and Sophie are all so cute. They are all dressed up as little elves and I am assuming that if dad has anything to do with it there might be an appearance from Santa Claus later tonight close to bedtime. Mum looks absolutely stunning but then again she always does. I often think about her and dad and how grateful I am they adopted my brother's and I, Ethan and I are very much open to adoption. I walk towards mum and dad who are standing close to the fireplace. I throw my arms around mum and hold her I never want anything to take my parents away from me I may be getting older and starting my own family but I want them to always be here with me.

"Mia is everything ok sweetheart?" Mum asks worried, she always worries. I simply nod and breathe in her perfume. I remember it has always been the same she always smells like heaven to me. I sigh happily when she puts her arms around me and hugs me firmly then kisses and strokes my hair. It's amazing after all these years that she can still comfort me so much and know exactly how to hold me to make me feel cherished and loved. Ethan does all these things for me as well but sometimes you just need your mum.

After a few minutes she asks "Honey do you want to let go yet?" I shake my head and hug her tighter which she reciprocates and rubs my back.

I'm watching Mia and Grace hugging quietly near the fireplace and I smile softly at Grace but I think my face is portraying my true feelings of sadness and longing for children, but mostly I want Mia's happiness. The strain of trying for children has had an effect on our marriage although I don't want to admit it. I haven't told Mia about my nightmares but one night I did tell her when she thought I was asleep and it didn't end well at all. I remember Mia crying herself to sleep and I rolled over and held her but she didn't stop. I can hardly wait any longer to meet with Dr Greene it will hopefully be good news. Dr Greene had told us that if Mia became pregnant naturally than the chances of conceiving again are higher.

"Hey Ethan mate how are things going?" Elliot and Kate have been in contact with us every second day since we got back from the trip. It has been getting on my nerves a little, I know they mean well but every second day I come home from work and either one or both of them are at our house. There are times I just wish I could come home to my wife and future child without anybody else being there. Ana and Christian have been supportive and want to host a baby shower as soon as we are ready. Mia runs her hands through my hair and brings me back to the present and I look up at her and she is smiling happily carefree her mum is an amazing person she has a way of calming people down and making everything alright.

"Baby...dinner is ready, everyone is waiting for us." These three weeks can't go fast enough; I want that beautiful smile on her face to be permanent like it used to be.

"Okay let's have dinner" I stand up hold her hand and walk towards the dining area.

As we enter the dining area all eyes are on us as we take our seats I can't help but glance over to the table in the corner with the children sitting at it. The thought that our child might join them shortly is a very happy one.

"I would like to say thanks." Mia pipes up next to me and everyone smiles, Mia says thanks every year.

"Dear heavenly father I would like to thank you for all that is right in the world. The people in this house are blessed with love. As our family grows throughout the years we pray for good health to be with us all. We are grateful for the meal before us and are grateful for everything you give us each and every single day thankyou amen."

"AMEN" was spoken by everyone in the room even the children.

After dinner everyone returns to the living area where everyone has gathered around the tree. Carrick hands presents out there aren't many but nearly everyone in this family has everything so buying gifts is hard. The children including Sophie got some DVD's each and a few board games. Mia, Kate, Ana, Gail and Grace all received Jewellery while all the men got ties and new golf gloves. I saw stockings hanging up here earlier and realised everyone had one and there was an extra two Christian handed them out to everyone and they all looked in at the same time. Each stocking contained a cheque for $10,000 dollars and some chocolates and a few other things.

"Christian why are there two extra stockings?" Kate is always so nosey but right now I think everyone is on the same wave length.

"Ah Katherine I thought you would never ask..." The room erupts in laughter for a minute before it quiets again and we wait for him to finish. "There are two one each for Grape and Fig."

"What who is Fig Christian?" Ana is losing patience I think she may have been trying to get it out of him before now; I think she has been around my sister too long.

Christian points to Mia and Ana's stomachs and says "Fig and Grape" everyone gets it now and he hands the stockings to the girls, who giggle and pull the gifts out. They find a little white one piece that say "Fig" and "Grape" on the corresponding one. Also in the bags are Cartier boxes with platinum baby bracelets that have room for inscriptions and a cheque for $10,000 dollars. I remember now Christian has always bought one for each member of the grey family. Ana and Mia are in tears. I stand up and walk towards Christian and hug him briefly and pat him on the back.

"Thank you Christian this is amazing. You have made Mia so happy." I can't help but feel teary.

"You are welcome Ethan. You and my sister deserve to be happy and I have faith your baby will be fine." For some reason Christian's reassurance calms me down and I allow myself to enjoy the night.

"Everybody can I please have your attention Grace would now like to turn on the Christmas lights and get the children ready for bed." Carrick spoke then guzzled the last of his drink and put an arm around his wife.

Grace waited for her children to gather the grandchildren and once everyone was seated she pushed a button on a remote. An audible gasp was heard from everybody as not only did the Christmas tree light up beautifully but the staircase and a few other places sparkled as well. Ana suggested hot chocolate and when everyone agreed she got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Grace?!" Ana's eyes were wide open. Grace was passionately kissing a Santa Claus.

"Shh, Santa's here." Grace giggled and smiled as she turned the Santa around for Ana to see it was Carrick. Ana sighed relieved, but scolded herself for being so foolish and not realising it would be Carrick. Ana started making hot chocolate.

Grace hugged Ana and kissed her head then walked into the living area and suggested singing a Christmas carol.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" was all Ana could hear as she walked back into the room with hot chocolate.

A few minutes later Teddy and Phoebe squealed "SANTA!" and ran to him and hugged his legs. Ava and Sophie caught on and before Santa knew it he had four children hugging him. After telling them a Christmas story the children were all rubbing their eyes and holding their little arms out for their parents. Ana knew Christian loved it when their kids did this. After quickly bathing and changing their children into pyjama's all the adults headed towards their rooms to retire from a fantastic night.

"Elliot..." Kate didn't get to finish her sentence as soon as the door was closed they were all over each other. Mouth's mingling while they quickly undressed each other.

Breaking off the passionate kiss, Elliot was so nervous. "Baby, I have to tell you right now I want more children..."

"Good, because we are going to start trying right now, I want more to honey." Kate started kissing her husband again and moaned into his mouth.

"Oh honey put that in me..." Kate was looking at her husband and smiled while knowing no one will ever take him away from her. Kate thought to herself "oh wow he feels so big in me" as Elliot began entering her. Once he was all the way in he started a pumping rhythm.

"Oh Fuck KATE...you are so tight baby. I love you so much." Elliot bent down and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked passionately before swirling it with his tongue and pulling gently with his teeth.

"AAarrghhh! Elliot!" Kate was half screaming and he truly didn't care and kept up his attack on her nipple then switched to the other one. Kate could feel herself throbbing and knowing it would push Elliot over the edge she thrust her hips upwards and felt them both explode at the fantastic contact she made. They lay there heaving for a few minutes before either speaks.

"Oh baby that was so good, but then again it always is with you." Kate was on cloud nine and extremely tired, so she pushed herself backwards into her husband and pulled his arm around her between her breasts.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you so much and I love here so much too!" Kate giggled at the last part his arm moved from between her breasts and down to cup her now soaked mound.

"Elliot Grey!" she smacked him on the arm and kept giggling.

After playing a little bit they finally drift off to sleep.

"Gracie? Are you ok my love?" Carrick looked to his wife who was standing near the window gazing out. To him it almost seemed like she was trying to clear troubled thoughts from her head.

"Carrick, I hope Mia is ok...the way she hugged me tonight...she hasn't done that since she broke up with that terrible boy in high school." Grace hugged her husband and he held her until she was almost asleep in his arms.

"She will be ok Gracie...She is a strong person and she has all of her family to help her."

"I love you Cary...you are my world." Grace was declaring her love and before she knew it they were in bed and lost in their love making before drifting off to sleep.

The house was quiet in the morning no one daring to come out of their rooms apart from the Taylor's and all the children.

"I think we should give your parents a wakeup call what do you guys think?" Jason knew Sophie and Teddy would do it and he had always wanted to prank somebody this was a first for him.

"Yeah!" all the children yelled at once.

Pointing to Phoebe he clarified "I want you and Ava to stay here and help Aunty Gail with breakfast and we will get everyone up ok." Jason looked to the children and when they nodded Gail giggled.

After a little while they made their way up the stairs and Jason gave them both a nod. Giggles filled the room before Teddy and Sophie ran side by side with their instruments. Sophie had the two biggest saucepan lids they could find and Teddy had a saucepan and wooden spoon.

In they go into the first room where they start banging around singing loudly. Nothing worse when you have a hangover Jason thought to himself. In and out one door after the other they woke every grumbling couple in the place. The only ones who weren't grumbling were Ana, Grace and Carrick.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jason heard Gail yell and started to walk downstairs.

"Uncle Jason! Help...me" Teddy's voice echoed as he giggled hysterically. Jason turned on the spot to see Christian and Elliot holding the children tickling them ruthlessly.

"I'm sorry, please Daddy I am sorry..." Teddy breathed when his dad set him down and he ran straight for his mum's legs to save him from more tickles.

"Let's go have some breakfast Grape is hungry." Ana spoke while trying not to giggle at her family.


	16. Chapter 16: Twelve Week Scan!

**_I would just like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you that take the time to read and review my stories. It helps me more than you could ever know. I apologise for the late updates and I will endeavour to pump them out as quickly as I can for you. These are my first stories and I am extremely grateful that constructive feedback has been left. So here is another update I am sorry for the delay but I hope you forgive me and enjoy reading!_**

**_Thanks x_**

"Mum! The Scan is today!" I am beaming today is the day of our twelve week scan. Ethan and I are so excited nothing is wrong with the babies and in mum's expert opinion I am glowing like I should be. Plus there is also the fact that I am eating way more than usual.

"Mia! I have warned you about running around the house, now slow those racehorses you call feet down or you will hurt yourself!" I think besides the scolding mum is just as excited as Ethan and I, this will be our first child and I can't believe we finally got here together. All that time we could have been having amazing mind blowing sex and he clams up because his sister was with my brother, honestly I love him but sometimes he can be sooo daft.

Walking over to the table I sit down and join Ana pulling the bowl of fruit towards me, along with waffles, eggs and hash browns. Meanwhile mum tells the whole house "Breakfast is ready you might want to come get some before Mia and Ana consume it all!" She is the best mum ever and giggles with us before telling us to dig in and that there is plenty to go around. No sooner do I start eating and I can hear Elliot and his smart ass remarks "Oh no the food! Bolt the pantry and lock the fridge. Mum I am warning you they will eat you out of house and home" Ana and I are laughing not only because it is true but because as they walk in Kate punches him in the arm and growls "Behave!" into his ear then smiles beautifully to us before everyone joins us.

"Katherine can you pass the bacon?" What?! Elliot is using Kate's full name that is funny.

"Of course, Christian want to be!" I love Kate she gives my brother a run for his money.

Everyone giggles especially Mum.

"Darling what time is your scan today?" I thought it was mum but when I turn my head she is eating and I see Ethan looking at me expectantly.

"Well _honey_ OUR scan is at 11:30 am" I can't believe he just called me darling honestly, talk about making me feel old before my time.

"Speaking about scans...Grace would you like to come with us?" Ethan is going to be an amazing dad, always so kind and caring.

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude?" I know mum well enough to know that this is killing her asking this question and if we said that she couldn't come it would break her heart, I suppose I will always be her baby girl.

"Grace you are welcome to come along we always appreciate your presence..." I'm so lucky to have Ethan, my husband the most sensitive guy on the planet and with any luck the soon to be father of my child.

"Fantastic! I'll just go get ready" mum yells and dad has a look of shock probably from my mother's outburst his facial expression makes Ana and I giggle. Mum gets up from the table and walks hastily out of the dining area and towards the staircase.

Not even five minutes later mum is sitting downstairs looking nervous and anxious waiting for Mia and Ethan. Katherine, good lord I am silly she will make me pay for that, but I will make her pay for the want to be Christian comment. Over the last few years we fight and have make-up sex about twice a week. The biggest fight to date so far was just after we got back from Europe. Gia contacted me asking to do business with me again, of course I said yes after all I needed people I can trust around me. I came home one afternoon to find Gia in our home waiting for me. Kate was still not home from work so I spoke with Gia a while and then asked her to leave. Well needless to say Kate as always had impeccable timing and as Gia was leaving Kate was arriving. Kate and I had gotten into quite big arguments over Gia before, but never like this. I tried to explain to Kate and told her what had happened she said that woman made her blood boil and didn't want her anywhere near our house or family. Kate later told me that Ana also disliked Gia; I wasn't too shocked after all I heard about the incident at Escala where Ana had told her to back off. Kate then told me that Gia tried to seduce Christian again one time after Ana had just had Phoebe. Christian got home late and found Gia parked in their driveway she rattled off some story of how Ana called and asked her to design Phoebe's room. It struck him as odd given how much Ana disliked her so he told her to leave and come back to talk to Ana. Later through the week Ana was driven home by Luke. Ana wondered who was at their house and opened the door to find out where Christian was. Ana found Gia kneeling next to her husband's sleeping figure and touched his face, he immediately sat upright and looked traumatized. Christian's face lit up when he saw Ana but seeing Gia made him retreat back on the lounge. Ana saw red but simply said "What are you doing in our home Gia? I told you I didn't want to see your face ever again!" Christian later confided in me that he loved watching his wife get feisty. Needless to say Ana slapped Gia a few times and told her if she ever comes near her husband again she would be lucky to see the light of day. Ana warned Kate about Gia, had I have had a head's up I would have told Gia to take a hike to start with. After every fight we have make-up sex before we make love and this will be no exception.

"Elliot I am sorry I don't want to fight anymore..." Kate pulls me from my thoughts not only does her apology take me off guard but she is crying.

I stare at my wife I'm glad she is telling me that she doesn't want to fight anymore. "I want to be happy and make love without all the other drama that surrounds us." I wipe away her tears as she speaks and I move so I can kiss her forehead.

"I want that to Kate...I'm sorry I dislike fighting with you." I sigh heavily and look towards the floor.

"Elliot I..."

"Ready when you are mum! Ethan and I will wait in the car." Mia's voice travels through the house that is something she learned from Christian.

"No, need dear I am ready" mum was stating everything matter of factly.

Christian and Ana are laughing and giggling as they run hand in hand up the stairs no doubt for shower sex. I turn to Kate and smile softly at her. "What were you saying darling?"

"You hardly ever call me pet names...but I like it." Smiling softly at me she continues to talk "Elliot I am pregnant..."

A long silence fills the room before I beam a smile at her we had been trying for a while now, we started trying for another child after Ana had phoebe but it had been a gruelling three years and now the success was a relief.

"That's fantastic news baby!" I pulled Kate into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Elliot...I didn't want to say anything until Mia gets the all clear and if I am right and the tests were right I will be due three weeks after Mia. I made us an appointment with Dr. Greene in three weeks for the twelve week scan. Will you be able to make it?" I knew I had let her down in the past but I would never fail her where our children were concerned.

"Of course I will be there honey..." I walk towards the al fresco area and watch the children playing together and I have never been more thankful than to be a part of this family.

"They are so adorable aren't they? I hope I can give you a little boy Elliot..." I spin to find Kate sobbing on the lounge.

"Darling I don't mind if we have a hundred girls I will love them all because they would be my children. Besides if we had a hundred girls about ten would become tomboys anyway!" I see a smile on her face and she shakes her head lightly.

"Elliot honestly..." she couldn't stop herself she giggled and cried at the same time. I let out a loud laugh and wrap her in my arms.

We are sitting in the waiting room, due to the fact that we arrived extremely early. "Mia Kavanagh" Dr. Greene smiled as we stood up.

"So Mia this is a twelve week scan we should be able to see how the development of your baby is going and give you your first sonogram picture." Dr. Greene was smiling at us trying to lighten the mood and for me I knew it wouldn't work until I knew my baby is ok.

"Ethan can you stand here next to me and let mum sit there." I point to the seat right beside the bed.

"Of course babe anything you want." I love my husband and when I peek at Dr. Greene she is smiling that doctor smile, you know the one that says your all beautiful people and I will endeavour to make sure everything go smoothly for you.

"I am just going to use some of this gel Mia now it will be a bit chilly for a few seconds." Jeez warn me next time Dr. Greene places the wand on my stomach and begins to move it around...I can't look I have my eyes shut and I am silently praying while mum holds my hand and Ethan strokes my hair.

"Mr and Mrs Kavanagh congratulations you have reached a safe point to tell people about the pregnancy, given how hard it has been for you to conceive I think you should basically stay at home until the baby is born. Mia don't look at me like that, ok. It is important you are relaxed and stress free if you want what's best for your baby and let's face it running restaurants is hardly stress free." Dr. Greene is smiling at my gobsmacked look.

"Our Baby" Ethan says to me and I look up at him with tear filled eyes before he kisses me. Mum is crying happy tears beside us and thanking the good doctor.

"Your baby appears to be healthy so let's keep it that way he is some information along with an appointment in eight weeks time. Take good care of yourself Mia this baby needs you to especially now. I will be back in a moment with copies of the sonograms for you."

"Dr. Greene thank you, were the measurements of fluid on the neck ok?" I looked to her hoping.

Mum looks at me with a disapproving look on her face. I know I will cop it later but I don't really care. Ethan is busy looking between Dr. Greene and I trying to figure out why I am asking.

"Mia the amount of fluid on your baby's neck is of no concern later in your pregnancy we can look more into things but right now everything is normal you need to rest and relax ok?"

"Yes Dr. Greene" I nod and smile at her.

"I'll make sure she relaxes Doctor don't you worry." Ethan smiles as he speaks and mum smiles showing she is happy for us.

After what seems like the longest drive ever Levi drops us at the front doors. I grab Ethan's hand and we walk in quietly to find everyone sitting in the living area again. They are no doubt waiting for us to get back.

"I'm twelve weeks pregnant!" I yell as I run towards Ana and Kate.

"Congratulations Mia and you too Ethan" Ana is so nice I am so glad she is my sister, Kate is exactly the same but has a head just as hot as Christian's.

"Lunch will be ready shortly" Gail apologises as Jason and her walk towards the kitchen.

"Gail!" Ana yells.

"Yes Mrs Grey?" Gail queries.

"Gail it's Ana honestly and I'm sorry I didn't intend to yell that loudly I wanted to catch you before you started lunch...I think to celebrate we will go out for lunch today" Gail is relieved as Ana speaks to her I have never heard Ana yell at Gail I don't think she would.

"Great idea Ana let's go to one of my restaurants I need to inform them I will be taking at least a year off." There it's out now everyone is shocked and as I look to Christian he is smiling at me I just roll my eyes.

We gather and ready the children. Ana and Christian let me dress Phoebe I can't wait to have my first child. This will be amazing...


	17. Chapter 17: Sad Young Man

Ok so I have found out recently that a few of you are having trouble keeping up with who is talking I will try to P.O.V it in sections with headings. I hope this helps you to follow the flow a little more. I am so sorry about the extremely late updates. I have had a few personal problems lately mainly involving hospitals I sincerely apologise for that which has brought on a small writer's block, but I am so thankful that now it's over I should pump out at least a chapter a week for each story. I apologise sincerely for the lateness, please forgive any grammatical errors and I am sorry this chapter is so short. My thoughts and my heart goes out to all the people who have suffered loss at the hands off the shooter in Connecticut.

Thanks again x

Grace's P.O.V

"Darling can you believe our luck two new grand babies within a matter of a few weeks. I am so happy that everything is going well for both of them. Ana was saying tonight that she doesn't care about the sex of the baby and just wants Grape to be healthy. Remember when we were trying to get pregnant before we adopted and it just wasn't happening. I remember that I thought I was pregnant one day and I was excited to tell you but after blood tests the doctor confirmed that I was late due to stress. I am sorry Cary you were tired and wanted to go to sleep...goodnight" I roll over to kiss my husband goodnight and see him laying on his back under the covers I thought he was pretending to be asleep, until I heard him inhale a snort. I let out a little giggle as I roll him onto his side and I snuggle up against him, he tightens his hold on me which makes me giggle he and Christian are so much alike it scares me sometimes. Carrick is always defending Christian saying "Grace, the boy has a point." I would always giggle to myself a little afterwards and it brought a smile to my face that Christian is who he is now is all thanks to "OUR Ana". Christian would always pout stating "Mum, Ana is mine not ours!" which would usually result in Ana saying that Christian needed to understand that in a family we all belong to one another, but being Christian he would always give her a look of "You are mine and I will prove it later". Ana being Ana was always blushing and disliked any attention that was shown to her. I quickly drift off to sleep thinking about the new additions that will be welcomed with love an abundance of love.

"Good morning Cary did you sleep well?"

"Of course darling and it is thanks to you my love." I love it when my Cary is affectionate. He usually only does things like this in private but the children have brought him out of himself. I think it has something to do with us both getting older and more grandbabies on the way he likes to make us both feel young again. I giggle as he nuzzles and kisses my neck while I make us breakfast.

"Likewise honey, I love you so much Carrick Walter Grey." I giggle because I never use his middle name.

"I love you more Grace Elizabeth Trevelyan Grey"

"Geez you too are just as bad as Christian and Ana!" Elliot as usual has waltzed in on us. I remember when we first adopted him he walked into our room a few times without knocking needless to say the third time he learnt after seeing "Daddy tickling his Mummy" luckily there where sheets involved.

"Elliot Grey I seem to recall that you and Katherine are also hands on. In order to keep harmony in this household we do not accept hypocrisy!" Honestly that boy can be so childish sometimes, I expect that behaviour from small children not a thirty-two year old man who is married with children.

"Sorry but you are my parents and I have grown up my whole life seeing you as that and now that I am older and I know what happens behind closed doors...put it this way I don't need you two adding to my already very active imagination, however I am sorry this is your house and I had no right to be a hypocrite." I smile lovingly at him, I am so thankful for everything I have in this world.

"Apology accepted, now where is everyone else, son?" I make sure to emphasise the son part so he knows I still love him the same way I did when he first came to live with us.

"They should all be down shortly although I did hear giggling coming from Ana and Christian's room so maybe they won't make breakfast." Elliot laughs about his brother and his sister in law making love but doesn't even like the idea of his father and I being affectionate. Oh well typical child Grace, you have done a great job at least you know they are normal. I giggle to myself slightly but I stop the moment Elliot raises and eyebrow.

"Mum, what are you laughing at? Wait, maybe the question should be do I want to know what you are laughing at?" Elliot grins he was always so proud of himself that was something I loved about him.

"Elliot, trust me you do not want to dwell on this subject." I reply playfully.

"OH GROSS! Don't want to know anymore" Elliot replies as he childishly puts his fingers in his ears and squeezes his eyes shut.

"I know you can still hear Elliot." I try to sooth what must be running through his head. Elliot has always had an amazing imagination. All of a sudden I hear little footsteps and I turn and see Teddy next to Elliot with his hands over his ears and eyes scrunched shut so tight his forehead is wrinkled. I laugh loudly this time and quickly snap a picture and sure enough the only difference is that Teddy also has his cheeks puffed out.

Teddy's P.O.V

I walk down Grandma and Grandpa's stairs and hear my Grandma talking to my Uncle Elliot. My uncle he is so funny. When I walk in I see Uncle Elliot's face and immediately copy him. Grandma must have turned around because I can hear her laughing and after a clicker goes off I open my eyes and see Grandma laughing hysterically at my uncle Elliot and I, I smile at my Grandma I love all my family I am so lucky to have them. Mummy and Daddy are so good to Phoebe and I, I often hear mum say to dad that "I always told you that our children would love you unconditionally and want for nothing. Do you believe me yet Christian?" I wasn't sure what it meant but I know that our parents love us more every day.

I walk towards Grandma and grab her around the waist and squeeze her tightly. "Good morning Grandma I love you. Thank you for being my grandma." I love Grandma's hugs they are so soft and warm and comforting I can understand why Grandpa is always hugging her Grandma is a very special woman, just like mum.

"I love you too Teddy bear. What would you like for breakfast handsome?" I look up at my Grandma with wide blue eyes and smile.

"Whatever you are making will be fantastic Grandma." I reply as I blush and she strokes my hair.

Should I hug her again, oh why not I know she loves my hugs.

"Someone's in a cuddly mood this morning. I love your hugs Teddy, take a seat next to your Uncle and I will make you some breakfast sweetie." Grandma's voice is peaceful like mums. I sit next to Uncle Elliot and think about how when I have a scary dream mum comes in and calms me down, I love her so much. Dad always says that mum has always said "Teddy is the image of you Christian. I didn't even really get a look in. Well apart from the fact he got my eyes." Dad would always say "Yes Ana but luckily Teddy got your personality too" Mum would giggle and blush.

Allot of kids from my school have parents that don't live together anymore and when my friends come over and stay mum and dad always kiss in front of them and my friends all say how lucky I am that my parents are really happy together. Sometimes when we have gone to bed and they tuck us in I lay awake thinking about my life. I have heard my best friend Christopher crying once before and when I asked him why he said he wished his parents still loved each other.

"Teddy, sweetheart, are you ok?" Grandma is touching my face as I stare into thin air. My eyes fill with tears and my lip starts to shake. I shake my head and run from the room to try and find my parents. I approach their door and knock three times and wait.

A couple of minute's later dad opens the door and I fly into his arms and when he realises I am crying he holds me tight. "Mum, what's wrong with Ted?" I hear my dad ask.

"I am really not sure Christian I asked was he ok and he just shook his head and ran from the kitchen."

"Ok mum, we will talk to him and be down for breakfast shortly. Thank you"

"Teddy?" I push out of dad's arms I need mum to cuddle me she has a special hug.

"Baby boy? What's wrong? Are you ok?" When I reach mums arms she hugs me tightly and strokes my hair I cry harder while she rocks me.

"Teddy, I need you to tell me what's wrong baby."

"Iigghh doonn't want yooouuu too bee maddd att mee."

"Teddy, son we won't be mad you are obviously upset. Please tell your mother and I what is wrong?" Dad looks worried.

I calm myself down and explain about my nightmare and about my friends crying. I also tell them how I am scared it will happen to our family and I really wouldn't want that.

"Oh my poor baby, your daddy and I are very happy together and we will never ever split up. Trust me if anything I love all of you more each and every single day." Mum kisses my hair and I relax and breathe in her perfume while she hugs me against her chest.

"Ted. Trust your mother and I ok we are never splitting up not a night goes by that I don't kiss your mother or cuddle her. You are a smart young boy Ted just trust us we are your parents and we would never hurt you ok?"

"Okay I am glad I love you both so much and at Christmas time it is about family and I am glad I have you and mum and the rest of the family, promise me you will always be here for me!" I need to know mum and dad are going to be here forever. I know I need them so much, what would I do without mum's hugs and dad's wrestles.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, I promise you I will be here for you always." Mum smiles at me and kisses my cheeks as I squeeze her around the neck. I look to my dad and he is smiling.

"Christian?" Mum raises an eyebrow at dad and he shakes his head and says "always and forever Ted". As I hold mum I reach for dad and he gets back on the bed and hugs both of us tight.

"Tickle train!" I giggle as dad tickles me and mum laughs at us both and then I hear "You can come in my little angel. There is plenty of room next to me." Dad stops tickling and we look and see Phoebe run in and jump on the bed near mum.

"Teddy! You and me against daddy. We can get him." Phoebe is so serious and she is giggling.

"Okay Phoebe let's get him." I yell and everyone is laughing.

"Ana, help they are picking on me." Dad pleads with mum to help but Mum laughs and joins in helping us tickle dad.

I am a very lucky little boy, and what is more important is my family and the love we hole for each other. I am really going to enjoy these Christmas holidays.


	18. Chapter 18: The Long Awaited Reunion!

December 21st 2012, four days prior to the Christmas at the Grey's.

Carla's P.O.V

I can honestly say the trip to meet up with Ray was extremely long. I can honestly say that Bob and I are over. Last month Bob had expressed his interest in living separately I was angry at the time. Bob went on through our discussions explaining how he thought it was best if I go to Seattle and live with Ana and Christian.

I was beyond fuming when I came home two weeks later and found him having dinner with the President of the Bowling Club. I naturally thought it was innocent until I walked in on their "goodnight kiss"; I'm still concerned his tongue is stuck down her throat.

Needless to say I slapped him across the face twice packed up some of my clothes and belongings and left in a cab. When I wanted to talk to someone my first instinct was Anastasia but instead I phoned Ray. I had very little savings which I spent quickly on hotels and other needs for the next two weeks.

Ray still sounded the same after all these years apart. "I'll fucking kill him Carla! I'll ring that rat's neck." I pulled away from the phone he yelled so loudly. After he cooled down I asked if I could stay with him after Christmas and here I am on my way to pick him up before we head to Seattle to see everyone for Christmas.

How in the world I will tell Anastasia about our new living arrangements is beyond me. Ever since Ana was twelve she has been determined to get us back together. Honestly I can't imagine a better life than what Ray and I provided for Ana. I can't believe after all these years this man still makes my stomach flip with constant butterflies.

The taxi comes to a stop out the front of a beautiful country style home. It is situated on a lovely property with mountain views and a lovely little lake, which I presume is where Ray goes fishing. I missed how simple he is. Anastasia, her family and now me that is all Ray cares for well apart from fishing.

"All I want is a simple life Carla." I close my eyes and crawl into a beautiful memory until I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and my eyes swell with tears. When our eyes connect I break down, the barriers I have put up shatter and my face is cascaded with tears.

"Oh Ray, I..." I am wrapped in his arms the only man who has ever loved me the way I love him. I can't finish my sentence. I am so foolish why didn't I stay with him?

"Shh Carla, I know its ok you can cry I'm here for you. I have missed you so much Carla." Ray holds me tighter as he ends his sentence.

"Thank you Ray I missed you too." My feeble attempt to break this moment is thwarted when he grips me tighter.

"Carla we need to talk about everything..." As he slowly moves back to look in my eyes I don't know why but I up and kiss him smack bang on the lips.

To my surprise Ray kisses me back throwing one arm around my waist which pulls me to him and the other to hold my neck tenderly. I break the kiss and breathe deeply for a second before I hear a groan and we are kissing feverishly again. As I about to break it off again I feel his tongue graze lips.

Ray's P.O.V

Carla should be here soon. I can't believe what that rat has done to her. Carla has always deserved the best treatment off everyone. I mean we are talking about a woman who has always put herself first. I look and see the cab pull up out front. I watch as the only woman I have ever truly fell for walks toward my house and back in my life again.

I follow her movements watching as she takes in her surroundings. I hope Carla and I can get back what we had before. Annie cannot find out if I really want that to happen. God knows that girl would be pressing the point and asking questions at every turn. I should contact Christian; he is bound to know that Carla has left Bob considering we are supposed to be arriving in a couple of days for the Christmas Party at Grace and Carrick's house and he would want to send their jet.

I am contemplating whether or not to go now that Carla is here. I know I can't wait to see my little Annie and our beautiful grandchildren. I swear if we don't make an appearance Annie will be on to Christian. "Find out why they are not coming Christian! Or do I need to contact Welch myself?" I know Carla and I raised her to be strong but honestly since she met Christian our little whirlwind can become a cyclone when she wants/needs to be.

I walk towards Carla who is still gazing at the lake like she hasn't been here before. Extending my arm I place it on her tiny shoulder. I know she is hurting and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

I turn Carla around to me and her face says it all, her beautiful blue eyes red rimmed from the cascading tears flowing down her beautiful face. How could anyone hurt her? How could that piece of shit kiss someone else in their home?

"Oh Ray I..." God Carla why do you let people hurt you like this I am here and I love you. All I want is to speak those words but instead I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly so she can feel safe.

"Shh Carla, I know its ok you can cry I'm here for you. I have missed you so much Carla." I hug her tighter never ever wanting to let go.

"Thank you Ray I missed you too." Carla is trying to break the hug that I want to last for eternity. Like hell I hold her tighter still.

Realising it can't last forever I slowly pull back to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. "Carla we need to talk about everything..."

Next thing I know she is kissing my lips and my whole body ignites into a feeling I haven't had in almost twenty years. I realise I want her more than ever and kiss her back softly. Carla breaks the kiss to breathe but I am not done I put my arm around her waist and my hand holds her neck while I graze my tongue over her lips.

STOP! RAY STOP! I am literally screaming at myself in my head and I reluctantly break the kiss and take a few deep breaths I haven't kissed or been kissed like that in what seems like eternity.

"Let's get your stuff inside where we can talk" I pick up her bags and bring them into the house. Carla is very quiet. I hope I haven't taken it too far already.

"Would you like a drink Carla?"

"No thank you Ray." I see Carla shake her head and blush. What can she be thinking about?

When I return from getting a drink I take Carla's bag into the spare room and for the first time in goodness know how many years I want to have someone sleep next to me.

"Carla I placed your bags in the spare room for tonight. Would you like to order some takeaway or would you like to go out? It's guests choice." I am trying to be playful. Carla is still sitting in the same spot as an hour ago.

"Ray, we need to talk about this afternoon."

"Carla..." I pinch the brow of my nose and breathe deeply. What I am about to tell her will either make her leave or make her want to stay depending on how she feels?

"Ray is everything ok?" Carla is looking at me concerned.

"Carla...I want for you to live here with me. I want for us to try again. I want you and on top of all that I still love you. So the real question Carla is what would you like to do, because I have to tell you I want you to stay I don't want to lose another twenty years because I am too stubborn to tell you how I feel." Breathe Ray, what a mouthful. Carla and Ana have the same facial expressions and she is gawking at me.

"Ray, I love you too. I would love to try again but I just want to make sure you understand something. We can't let Anastasia know. If that girl finds out we would both be in for questioning and as much as I love our daughter I can't deal with questions right now. Last time we spoke she asked was Bob coming to this party at the Grey's and I made up a story that he was busy at the Club." I remember it like it was yesterday I was about a second away from crying when I said goodbye to Anastasia.

I chuckle slightly at the fact Carla is perfectly right Annie would very much hit us with questions.

"Carla I understand completely. Until we know where this is heading I would like to keep it on a need to know basis and at the moment only you and I need to know!" I get a little laugh from Carla as I sit next to her and take her hand in mine.

"Ray, the kiss before...it was...umm..."

"Amazing Carla. It was amazing and I want to keep doing that but first dinner." As Carla retreats to have a shower I call the local pizza place and order dinner in.

"Ray!" Carla's screeching for me I am hesitant to go in the bathroom, but I proceed never the less.

The site before my eyes causes me to bowl over in fits of laughter. A tiny frog is in the corner of the shower while Carla is squashing herself into the opposite corner.

"Ray please, get it out of here please." Carla is distressed so I reach into the shower wetting my hands I pick up the cute little frog and place him in the bathtub. I will wait until later to let him go when it is cooler.

The second I look up I see Carla for the first time since I came into the bathroom. Standing there next to the shower not bothering to cover herself up, just beautiful. My eyes are following her every contour as I take in her gorgeous body.

"So...sooor...sorry Carla I am just leaving." I state as I get caught ogling her and proceed to stand.

Carla's P.O.V

Ray is so handsome. Oh my I think he is checking me out his eyes are gliding over my body and I am surprised that I don't cover myself up.

Our eyes lock and my breath hitches. "So...sooor...sorry Carla I am just leaving." I don't want you to go.

I hold out my hands to him and smile lovingly at him. Ray takes my hands and I help him stand up then reach my right hand up to cup his face. Butterflies fill my stomach as I look into his eyes. Before I know what I am doing my hand is in his hair and I am pressing my lips to his. Moan loudly when he kisses me back and throw my arms around his next the next few minutes are spent kissing passionately.

"I am going to set the table Carla. Take your time I will put the pizza in the oven." Ray is touching his lips while he speaks god that is distracting...what did he just say?

"Okay I will be out in a few minutes."

"I just ordered a Pepperoni and Pineapple Pizza I know it is your favourite." Ray is acting shy I hope I didn't overstep my bounds.

"Thank you Ray you know me so well it smells delicious."

Dinner progresses and Ray and I are constantly touching each other. I almost forgot what it felt like to be loved. Bob and I were never really in love we enjoyed each other's company but I think that was as far as my feelings went. After Ray and I separated apart of my heart was missing and now I think I have finally found it again.

"Ray I know this is sudden but would you mind awfully if I slept in your bed tonight with you. It's just I am not used to sleeping alone and well I need to feel loved."

"Of course you can Carla my arms and my heart are always here for you." Ray is always so sweet.

"Thank you Ray I can clean up from tea while you have a shower if you like."

"Oh can you thank you so much today has been a long day that would be a great help."

"Of course" I smile at him and suddenly I am sitting on the lounge waiting for Ray.

"Carla come on let's get some sleep." Ray calls out from the bedroom.

I walk into the bedroom where Ray has just finished putting clean sheets on the bed. I notice upon closer inspection that these were my favourite and in that moment I am in tears no one will ever know me as well as Ray.

"Carla I thought you liked these sheets? I can take them off I just thought they would make you happy."

"Ray you are perfect and they have made me happy I just don't know why I could ever think that I could move on after you."

Arms wrap around me and pull me down onto the bed.

"You will always be mine Carla Steele. I love you."

"I love you too Ray." I lean up and pull him to me and given where we are the memories of the room and the sheets we are lost and our connection is reignited.

Ray's P.O.V

I wake up through the night and I have a very beautiful naked woman sleeping next to me. I hold her tight and go back to sleep hoping that one day soon we will be together for good.

Sorry everybody I know it is late and there are more than likely terrible mistakes all the way through it, but I do hope you enjoy it. Please read and review feedback is helpful and thank you all for your patience.

TGF01

A big thank you to DBG01 for the advice given I hope it is easier to follow now thank you everybody.


	19. Chapter 19: A Night Alone!

A/N: I would firstly like to apologise to each and every one of my readers. I am sincerely sorry for the late updates. I am not losing my will to write I promise you all that is not the case. I am merely trying to trudge through a severe muddy patch of my life. I am slowly but surely emerging on the light side again and I promise to update more frequently. The next few chapters I will be dedicating to some of my readers, followers or my couple of friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it will help me get back into the swing of things.

Thanks 1DBG1 this one is for you!

Christian's P.O.V

"Christian, what do you know?" Ana is getting cranky at me again.

My god Ana has been driving me crazy the last couple of days. Constantly asking "Christian, have you heard from my mum?" or "I haven't heard from mum or Ray yet, do you know what's happening?". I had heard some news but as always Anastasia would over react.

Taylor had informed me yesterday that Bob had successfully been contacted three days ago to advise Carla of travel plans. Taylor had said Bob's attitude was rather angry about being disturbed. Bob had also stated that "Carla doesn't live here anymore ok, she hasn't for two weeks now so I don't know where she has fucked off too but she isn't here. Try that dead beat Ray!" Taylor was rather aggravated although after contacting Ray and finding out that Carla was indeed there started to relax.

Since Taylor has now informed me I am forced to keep Ana in the dark, no sooner would I tell her and she would be on the phone demanding to know what has happened. I am so happy for Ray and Carla they deserve to be happy and even though I am no expert at love I can definitely see it in their eyes.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey where are my parents!" I love her so much even more when she is cranky at me because I know it leads to amazing sex.

"Anastasia I have told you I have no idea where they are." Remain calm she might not see through your disguise.

"Yes you do I know you well enough to know that if my parents hadn't have called then you would at least be trying to contact them. Now tell me what you know!" Shit!

"Anastasia can you please sit down and stop yelling or you will have the whole family in here." I was really hoping that Carla and Ray would be here by now. It's been the longest two weeks in years. It is Boxing Day for goodness sake why aren't they here?

"Ana baby...I need you to take some deep breaths while I explain something to you" I instantly see Ana's face tense and I know this is more likely to go badly than good. I have kept this from her for the past week. I could always shove the blame on to Taylor he has known longer than I have. I mentally slap myself to wake up and start talking.

"Go ahead Christian...I'm waiting" Ana is sitting with her arms folded on the lounge. Thank goodness everyone is outside for now.

"Ok well I am just going to dive straight in here and say Ana your mum is staying at Ray's...She and Bob have split up...from what I can gather without talking to either of them face to face, your mum walked in on Bob kissing a lady he works with at the club. Ana your Mum and Ray have been living at Ray's house for the past two weeks together. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but you are driving me nuts with all the questions and we said no secrets. Are you ok Babe?"

Standing there babbling like a fool has left Ana pale and speechless. I think that it has more to do with the topic than anything else.

"So Mum and Ray are back together like sleeping together, together? Why wouldn't she have phoned me? I have always wanted this. They used to tell me all the time they still loved each other but I used to just think that they said it for my benefit. How long have you known?"

"Only the past couple of days I instructed Taylor to contact your mother and have her travel plans confirmed but when Bob said that she didn't live their anymore and to check with Ray..." I let my voice trail off because I don't want to say too much.

"Well Mr Grey I can honestly say something must be done with you, not to mention my parents but first Grape and I really need to eat some lunch and our other children may be hungry as well."

"So you aren't angry with me?" I am shocked I thought for sure she was going to hit the roof over this but as always, everything my wife does is unexpected.

"No Mr Grey but I may just have something planned...after food that is. My parents need to be taught a lesson" Giggling Ana leads me towards mum and dad's kitchen.

Ana's P.O.V

Sitting around watching the children play on their equipment has been a fantastic way to pass this morning. Christmas this year has been amazing no diapers just the kids running around and occasionally needing someone's help with something minor. As thankful as I am that they are becoming independent I am also upset I mean I want my children to need me.

Christian is constantly in a touchy feely mode. I know he is feeling the same as I am about the kids. I know how to take his mind off things. I have two plans to make both of us feel better. The first involves getting a step ahead of my mum and Ray. The second involves some kinky fuckery even the thought makes me feel excited.

"Christian can I see you in the living room please..." I smile at the rest of the family and waddle my pregnant body into the adjoining room.

"Right so now that you told me about my parents I plan on sending them a little surprise." I smile broadly at him.

"Ana..." As Christian tries to speak I put my finger to his mouth.

"Because they are not going to make Christmas I am sending their presents to them. I wanted them here for the holidays but if they want to spend it alone I will allow them to. I want to write a note to my parents to go with the presents can you ask someone to drive their things to them?"

I laugh hysterically as Christian nods.

"Good, while you organise that I need to find a piece of paper and a pen."

Christian walks to the coffee table and opens a drawer before placing a pad of paper and pen on the table. I like silent Christian he is never usually quiet and I think he still thinks I am mad at him.

"Christian I love you I am not mad at you ok?"

"I know I love you too baby more than you will ever know. I can only imagine your parents faces when they get allot of parcels and one little note." Christian's face breaks into a grin as he speaks and I giggle at the image he has put in my head.

I write down what I would like to think was an accurate summary of recent events with a closing that is sure to send them in a spin. Christian hangs up the phone with a smile on his face.

"What did you write Ana?" Christian looks perplexed and I like it.

"You will find out tomorrow Mr Grey I have requested they ring us to explain." I giggle at my little game.

"Will you come somewhere with me this afternoon. I love your family but I really need to have some alone time with my husband before the Christmas period is over." Christian smiles at me and nods, before walking towards me and trying to read my mind.

"Anastasia I love it when you are in surprise mode it means I am in for a good time." I smack him on the arm playfully and act shocked.

"Ana baby...did I say something wrong?" He seems to have bought it and is looking a little bit upset.

"No of course not it's just I am a whale Christian. I just don't feel like making love tonight. If we go away it will just be you and I, alone having some mummy and daddy time." My cheeks are burning I bet he knows what I am up to. I hope he plays along though.

"Of course baby, I didn't mean to pressure you it's just that since we came to mum and dad's earlier in the week we have had to control our urges a bit..." I have to shut him up so I press my lips to his and moan when he tries to deepen our connection I pull away and smile at him. I can't tell him that Grace had picked up on our lack of fondling and such. The other morning before breakfast Grace had asked me how things were between us and I explained I planned to keep things as quiet as possible while staying here. I asked Grace not to tell Christian about our conversation, basically I explained to her that I planned on surprising Christian later in the week.

"You are not a whale Anastasia you are my beautiful wife and I love you more and more each and every single day." He is such a white knight. My Hero...My Man!

"Ana, what time are you two leaving for tonight's parent's only time?" Grace has opened the door and is standing there smiling at me with one eyebrow raised above the other in a suggestive manner.

"If it's ok with you Grace we will leave in about an hour that should give us enough time to say goodbye to the kids and make it to the house before traffic gets to heavy."

"Of course sweetheart I have packed some dinner for you to have later I think you might work up quite an appetite tonight." Grace and I are giggling meanwhile Christian is shocked to the core that I am conspiring with his mother and what's more the suggestive nature of her words.

After Grace left the room Christian questioned me as to what was going on. Of course I couldn't tell him that I want him to take me in our Red Room and spank me until I come.

I have packed us a bag for the night much to Teddy and Phoebe's dismay their father and I are having some alone time tonight. Grace had told me that Carrick and she did this once when the children were becoming independent and advised me that the cuddles that follow are amazing along with the phrases "Don't ever go again" and "We missed you too much".

"Okay my darling's mummy and daddy are going away for the night say bye." Grace is so supportive.

"Bye bye mu..mmyy ...I ...wuv...you!" Oh my sweet little girl I love her so much. Phoebe is so much like me in personality the way her little chest heaves as she cries.

"We love you Mum and Dad please don't go." Teddy cries and hugs my leg.

"Kids it is only one night I promise, Daddy and I will be back tomorrow morning with special breakfast treats, how does that sound?"

They both nod and hug their father. Christian doesn't want to let them go he is holding on tighter than Phoebe and Teddy put together.

We arrive at Escala and Christian looks at me questioning what I am up to.

"Christian, wait five minutes and come and find me ok?" I look him in the eyes to let him know this is good and watch as he nods.

I walk upstairs, and change into the most beautiful bright blue lingerie set with diamantes along the tops of the cups of the bra and a strip along the front line of my panties.

I grab the sapphire blue pumps I bought to go with them and head towards the play room.

I place the pumps on the floor and insert my feet they feel amazing. There is something to be said about Christian Louboutin and his Lady Peeps.

I hear Christian's footsteps walking in and around the bedroom and I take this opportunity to let my hair down, before I give it a little shake to loosen it up a little.

I hear a groan from just outside the door and I know he is about to walk in and see a too pregnant woman wearing very little lingerie.

"Ana, baby fuck you are gorgeous." He holds his hand out for me and I take it willingly.

"Do I please you Mr Grey?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"Very Very VERY much Mrs Grey."

I get on all fours on the bed and poke my ass towards him. Turning my head slightly I can see he is waiting to see where I take this.

"Spank me please Mr Grey." I smile at him as I see him breathe deeply taking in my words.

"Very well count for me Anastasia...(Smack!) One" He spanks me softly and I moan out what I think sounds like one.

"Anastasia you need to count baby these are going to increase quite quickly we will go to 5." Oh my CEO fifty is back.

(SMack!)

"To... ...TWO!" I groan waiting for more.

(SMAck!)

"Th..th..thr..THREE!" Oh god I am going to come apart soon I have to hold on.

(SMACk!)

"FFFFuck...FOUR!" Shit how can I stop myself the next one will be my undoing.

(SMACK!)

"FIIVVEE... ooohh shit Christian Fuck!" I yell as my head begins to spin and my body turns to jelly.

"Good god Ana your soaked baby..." Christian lays me on my back before disappearing towards my legs and removes my saturated underwear.

"CHRistiaN! I need a break baby!" I moan to him as he licks the entire length of my opening. Christ his tongue...oh for the love of all that is holy!

"You taste amazing baby..." Christian comes up over the top of me and kisses me. When did he lose his clothes oh mmmm it feels amazing when he fills me.

"Fuck me hard Christian I need you!" I moan and gasp into his mouth as I feel him start up a rhythm and before I know it he is pounding into me with everything he has.

"Ana baby I need to come soon I can't hold on much longer." My husband has never spoken truer words. One second after the word "longer" and I felt him explode inside me and I was screaming his name in ecstasy while I climaxed.

"Fuck Ana that was amazing..." I kiss him and we lose ourselves again only for the second time in what I think is going to be a very long night.


	20. Chapter 20: Nieces and Nephews

**(Before the Christmas party began at Grace and Carrick's house)**

**A/N So I was wondering whether anyone would like to read some original content. I was contemplating trying to write an original story and I just wondered whether any of you would like to read it if I did. A PM would be great to let me know if you would. I know I am updating slowly at the moment and for that I apologise it is just that my life is full on 5:30am – 6:30 pm then when I return home I have to complete the necessary house chores. I thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Carla and Ray will be intervening allot more from now on. The next few chapters will move at a faster pace to catch up to Valentine's Day.  
Thanks and I hope you enjoy it! **

**This one is for ****_1962_****! Thanks for everything! :-D**

**Carla's P.O.V**

After the second night of sleeping in Ray's bed I feel rejuvenated and extremely loved. The Christmas party is on in two days and I really would rather stay here. Ray suggested ringing Christian and suggesting we get together after their party here at Ray's. While this is a good idea my main goal is to keep this from Anastasia and we all know she is not silly. I am lying on my stomach looking at the hunk of a man lying beside me. Some men are made for love and Ray along with the other Grey men all are intended for that purpose. In the entire time I was with Bob I was lucky to reach a climax three times. Each and every single time he would use lubricant because he would claim I don't get wet...well I think he just needs to learn and want to please a woman. I mean here I am in Ray's bed and I am saturated, Ray always knew just how to turn me on and according to him I am so wet!

"Good morning to you too Ray..." I say as I feel him prodding me in the hip.

"Yes it is a fantastic morning honestly I don't remember the last time I woke up so well um, let's say proud" I giggle at his use of terms and the huge grin he has on his face.

"Ray. How are we going to explain to Anastasia, about this, about us?" I can't remember the last time I was so nervous over something. Anastasia knew when she was younger that Ray and I are meant to be together but I didn't want to listen. I told myself that she just wanted a mum and dad like every other child.

"Honestly Carla they will be ok Anastasia will be over the moon, it's keeping it a secret I am worried about. I think that might set her off if anything does." Ray is smirking at me and it is so sexy.

"Stop smirking honestly you're acting like a child who just stole the biggest cookie the store had!" I push his arm playfully and then he acts shocked and jumps on top of me.

"Carla, Taylor called yesterday when you were in the shower. I told him you are here safe with me and not to alert Anastasia until we have a chance to talk to her. I am hoping if Christian knows he will be able to tolerate her questioning." As Ray speaks, he becomes nervous probably of my reaction.

"Ok then thank you Ray. I can't wait to see our Grandbabies again they are so adorable Ray." I reply lovingly.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Crap that scared me!" I almost yell I could have jumped out of my skin.

"Talk about interrupting a perfect moment I'll get it, you stay there." Ray gets out of bed, grabs a robe and heads to the door. I watch as he walks that sexy ass out of my view. I think to myself goodness you are a pervert and giggle slightly.

A few minutes later after I hear several feet walking in and out what I assume is the front door Ray returns with a huge smile on his face.

"Carla I am pleased to announce two things. One, OUR daughter already knows about us being here together." Ray pauses for my reaction and I stare at him as if he has grown a third eye.

"Secondly?!" This is killing me and he knows...

"There are going to be new additions to the family..." Ray has tears in his eyes as I start to smile so much I cry.

"When?"

"We will have to ask Anastasia and Christian when we get there for New Years Eve."

"I can't possibly wait until New Years Eve Raymond Steele." I thought we would be the first to find out, although I do see the irony of my statement as always Anastasia is making her point.

"Carla you and I both know why she has done this. We have both kept something from her and we both know she would have loved to know. I just maintain that we kept it from her so that we could avoid the Anastasia Grey inquest."

"I completely agree Anastasia is becoming increasingly good at inquisitions, I wonder why that might be?" I giggle to myself slightly.

"They have also taken the opportunity to spoil us with way too many Christmas presents."

"Ray come back to bed we have till New Years to open them, plus I can imagine our daughter driving her husband crazy waiting for our call."

"Carla you are a very naughty girl." I giggle like a school girl and throw the sheet over myself trying to hide needless to say it worked until I felt him crawling over me and pulling the sheet down.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I have been watching Mia with the children and I cannot wait to see a little Mia running around. Oh good lord what am I saying...I can barely handle one Mia let alone two. It is then that I realise it won't matter what the baby is, after everything we have been through trying to conceive we have reached a safe stage of the pregnancy and we should be enjoying it.

"Is everything alright Ethan? Here you go man, you look like you need a cold one..." Christian hands me a beer.

"Thanks...for everything Christian. You have been an amazing brother in law and I really appreciate you being here for me. Do you ever stop worrying...about the children?" I gulp down some beer and have a look at Christian's face.

"I won't lie to you and say yes it gets allot easier and you don't worry because it doesn't. Becoming parents has been the hardest but most important thing Anastasia and I have done together. The children fall and hurt themselves or someone is nasty to them at school and your first instinct is to want to defend them. Unfortunately, they must learn independence and among other things tolerance that other people will not always be kind or friendly, and as their parent's it is our job to teach them about life and help them become individuals. So short answer is no Ethan you won't stop worrying about them whether they are four months or forty years old, you will always worry." Christian holds his serious face before taking a drink of beer. Well that is an understatement he downed half the bottle.

The afternoon passes quickly with a barbecue on the deck area followed by everyone joining in a game of hide and seek. Everybody elected it is safer for all of us to hide and seek rather than play tag and the pregnant ladies trying to run around.

"Uncle Ethan, can you help me hide please?" I look down to my right and see Ted squatting next to me.

"Okay then buddy let's go quick." I offer Ted my hand and we walk hastily towards the largest oak tree on the grounds.

"Behind there Teddy quick." I say not looking and keeping watch so the little guy can hide.

"Ethan he can't hide here we are here!" Kate great that's all I need.

I turn around the side of the tree to see Ana, Kate and Mia hiding all in the same spot. Honestly don't they understand that you are supposed to hide separately.

"Okay quick Ted lets move. Laters Baby." I smirk at Mia before kissing her cheek and rubbing her bump.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Christian was definitely making sure everyone heard him loud and clear.

"Teddy let's make a run for it now..."

We just make it behind the water fountain when I hear giggling coming from beside me I smirk at the three kids they are certainly cute.

"We are going to get found if you kids keep giggling." I speak seriously and before I know why Phoebe and Ava are giggling louder.

"Shh girls your uncle Ethan is right. You will get found if you keep giggling." I turn around and look at Christian with a look that says I will never hide with your children again.

"Oh look who found us because of all the giggling." I tickle the girls making them laugh.

"Oh I found you guys now where are your mummies and Grandma and Grandpa?" He smirks and looks at the kids for answers.

"Mummies are behind the old Oak tree and Grandma and Grandpa went to the boathouse." Teddy speaks clearly before bursting into giggles.

"Teddy, wee nottt sppossed to tellz daddy member?" Phoebe looks disapproving at her brother for a few seconds before running towards the Oak tree screaming. "Mummy, daddy knowwss whers yous are hiding. RUN!" Phoebe is giggling hysterically as I watch Christian and Teddy run after her when Christian catches her and picks her up, Phoebe rests her head on her dad's shoulder with both her arms around his neck and waits for Teddy to catch up and hold his hand.

I bend down and scoop up Ava who has been holding my hand the whole time. "Uncle Ethan, you are going to be a great daddy. When the baby comes can I play with it?" I smile at my cute little niece her strawberry blonde hair just like Kate's with Elliot's eyes and oh she has the cutest dimples. "Of course you can sweetheart, your aunty Mia and I are going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm hungry Uncle Ethan." Ava speaks clearly and for that, I am thankful.

"You know what I am too. Let's go find Aunty Mia and get some food." I smile at her and head towards the Oak tree.

**Mia's P.O.V**

I have been sitting behind this Oak tree listening to Ana and Kate's conversation without offering much input. I suppose I am off in my own world, watching Ethan with Teddy was great. Ethan is going to be an outstanding father to fig. My mother has informed me that even when I was a little girl I wanted to be everything's mother. A common story shared among family is that I used to dress my cat in dolls clothes and walk around the backyard pushing the pram I forced it into. I stand and watch as Ana and Kate head over to the deck chairs. Sometimes I rub my stomach to assure myself that this is real. Ethan reaches us and asks me if everything is ok.

"Yeah I just am trying to reassure myself that this is happening. I am worried Ethan." I feel a teardrop roll down my face.

"Don't worry Aunty Mia your baby is going to be ok." Ava says as her small hand touches my face. I feel something inside me down near my pelvis. I move my hand down and think for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you Ava, Ethan I just felt something."

"What do you mean you just felt something? The baby isn't supposed to move at least for a few more weeks." I'm scared.

"Ethan where is my mum?"

"Down in the boathouse with your dad. I will take Ava to Kate then catch up to you." He runs off holding Ava close to his body as I head towards my parents.

"GRACE!" Ethan yells out as he comes bolting past me. Mum and Dad come out quickly and run towards me.

"What is it? What's wrong? Mia speak!" My mum is in doctor mode when she reaches me.

"I felt something it is hard to describe. What is it? Will the baby be ok?" I can't help the shakiness of my voice.

"Come up to the house and let me have a listen." Ethan takes my hand and we head back to the house.

"Sit down Mia and Ethan get her a drink of water please. Okay everyone just be quiet." Mum moves her stethoscope around towards the bottom of my stomach.

"Lower mum it was in my pelvis." I watch her as she moves down I feel it again.

"Did you hear anything? I just felt it."

"I heard a swishing Mia. I suppose it is possible for you to have felt a flutter." I watch as mum packs her things up.

"What is that Grace?" I thought it would be Ethan who asked, until I noticed it was my dad.

"Some women during pregnancy have maintained to have felt flutters just after the 11-12 week period, most of those women are having their second or third child. Such things as movements are generally not noted until around the 16 week mark. I think you felt flutters Mia which is a good sign. Although be aware you may be in for allot of movement during the second and third trimesters. As far as I can tell though that baby is just fine." Good my mum is back with a smile that could reassure you of anything. I burst into tears and hug her stomach.

I love her so much!


End file.
